Resident Evil: Nova
by Caesar2013
Summary: Back to his old tricks, Richtofen seeks to destroy the world with the zombies he has created. Meanwhile, the BSAA sent a tsk force led by Barry Burton and Chris Redfield to eliminate the threat once and for all. Reviews Welcomed.
1. Prologue

**Resident Evil: Nova**

 **A Resident Evil and Call of Duty Crossover**

 **By Caesar2013**

* * *

 **Forward:**

Hello reader. As you can see, this novel is bit of a crossover of Resident Evil and Call of Duty. Though I was at one time a hardcore Resident Evil fan myself, over time I felt as though Capcom itself was deliberately trying to destroy the series of games. We went from flesh eating zombies to zombies with guns. As with Call of Duty, we went from shooting Nazis to fighting Nazi Zombies, that's quite a twist of events. The novel you are about to read is a crossover of the two games. I hope that you, the reader, will come to enjoy the book. In fact, after calculating what I plan to write, the whole series will take at no less, than ten books. You will see how this will all tie together when the last one has been written. I do not plan for then novels to be truly completed anytime soon. But you will not be disappointment when we reach the end of the road, as there's going to be a lot that happens. Enjoy the story. :)

So a while back too, I had started on this story. But that was over a year ago and I didn't get much progress in anways. So I decided to reupload it with further updates done. My goal is a chapter a week and I hope to actually finish the fic once and for all. I now present the first installment.

Resident Evil is the sole property of Capcom, of which I have no affiliation with at all. Call of Duty is owned by Treyarch and Activision, which I also do not have affiliation with.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

The old automobile sped away on the Autobahn (that is the German Highway System) as rain pounded the ground outside. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed as the car continued its way down the road. Though the Autobahns of Germany usually are filled with cars speeding away, however, this night, there was not a car to be seen in sight. The driver pressed on the gas, needing to get to his location more quickly as the two men had to go see an old friend.

To the German driver's side, was a large, Russian man who continued drinking from his vodka bottle. Though the man looked as though he was ready to pass out from the alcohol, yet somehow, someway, the Russian managed to stay coherent the whole way.

"You should not be drinking so much, my Russian friend!" The German said to his companion "You are stinkin' up zee auto with zee smell of booze!"

The German's Russian companion merely grunted, and took another swig of vodka. To his disappointment, the bottle was empty. The Russian merely unrolled the window and threw the empty bottle of alcohol out. Reaching into his bag, the Russian produced yet another bottle of unopened vodka. Other necessities like food and clothing were neglected and were simply pushed back behind the never ending gallons of vodka.

"Haven't you had enough my Cossack friend?" the German asked

The Russian merely glared at the Russian driver.

"Of course I haven't had enough! Vodka is what keeps this Russian man going," Nikolai yelled. "Just keep driving Dr. Richtofen! I don't want a crash spilling my vodka."

The Russian continued to drink his clear beverage from the bottle. While disgusted by the smell, Richtofen decided to pay attention to the road, rather than smashing the bottle upside the Russian's head.

"JA! It's hard to see! Damn these autos and their lack of lighting!" Dr. Richtofen cursed as the brights of his car were insufficient to see well through the darkness of the night. "We should've traveled during zee day but vee vould have attracted unwanted attention!"

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" Nicholai asked taking yet another swig of his drink

"Why, we are going to zee an old colleague of mine," Richtofen said. "We used to work on zee project together before he was transferred to Auschwitz to work on projects with that Twin obsessed fool – Mengele, I think his name was."

After escaping the moon, Richtofen managed to locate his old friend, Nicholai. Though he was unable to recapture Takeo and Dempsey (Dempsey being killed in a bar fight, and Takeo is somewhere, drifting in a tiny water craft in the South Pacific) Nicholai was all that was needed for this pet project of Dr. Richtofen the vile Nazi War Criminal. However, Richtofen only needed Nicholai for his next little project. While it would have taken years f whose crimes managed to escape justice for over seventy years. Richtofen to catch up on his research, the Nazi discovered that he had an old colleague who was still living in the German province of Bavaria. So to continue with said research, Richtofen and Nicholai sped down the road to recruit this old colleague for his new plans of world domination. This time that little girl and Dr. Maxis would not stand in the way. No one will be able to stop him, not ever again.

* * *

"Time for tea already?" an old man said to himself as the cuckoo clock struck.

The old appeared ancient and withered, as though if he was held together by strips of leather. Dressed in a robe, the man was getting himself more comfortable for bed. The old man could feel that his time on earth is drawing to an end. Unbeknownst to this old man, he would be having a very special visitor. One whom he had not seen since the 1940s.

"BARK BARK!" A German shepherd barks, attracting his elderly master's attention to the door. Normally the dog would be barking at birds, or rabbits, and he was especially all wound up from the storm that had just passed a few hours before. No, there was something suspicious going on at this time.

"What is it Victor?" The old man says, putting his cup of tea on the table next to him, and went off to go answer see what was the matter.

Looking through the window, the old man noticed a small automobile pull up into his driveway. The old man took off his glasses, and cleaned them before putting them back in. At first, the man thought he was just tired from being up passed his bed time. Instead, there was really a car pulling into his drive way.

"That is strange." The Old Man said to himself, watching as the two men approached his house. "I was not expecting company, and not at this time."

"CUCKOO! CUCKOO!" The Old Man's Cuckoo doorbell began to go off.

Though annoyed, the old man went up to go answer the door anyways. Cursing under his breathe, the man slowly opened the door.

"Dr. Frederich Lun Brummer?" Richtofen asked through the small crack between the door and wall.

Richtofen was unsure if his old colleague was even alive. The last time the two had even interacted, was just before Dr. Nimdok left Group 935 to work on some of Mengele's Pet Projects in Auschwitz. Out of all the areas his old colleague could have gone to, was either Brazil alongside Mengele or somehow manage to stay in his homeland of Bavaria.

"Richtofen!" The old man said with alarm. "Richtofen?! It's … it's..."

Richtofen laughed at his old colleague's shock and awe.

"Ja it has been many years since we've had seen each other. Richtofen said shaking his old colleague's feeble hands. "Has Mengele has been treating you well?"

"Richtofen" The old man said. "Mengele has been dead for years, perhaps you should move on, or get a hold on the times."

"I have been getting ahold of zee times." Richtofen said glaring at Brummer.

"But... How..?" Brummer asked. "How are you so youthful in comparison to myself, while you are an older man than me?!"

"All will be explained to you in time my old friend." Richtofen said. "However, I am in need of asking you for a favor. Perhaps you have something of use to me."

Brummer shook his head and turned away.

"Ack!" Brummer said "My memory is not what it used to be. I can hardly remember what I had for breakfast. I don't know how I could help you."

Richtofen reached into his pocket and handed Brummer a piece of an old document.

"I know about zee project that you and Dr. Mengele were working on before you fled Auschwitz." Richtofen said

"I cannot help you with this!" Brummer said "My soul is already tainted, and the blood of hundreds on my hands call out for vengeance!"

Richtofen laughed.

"Which is exactly why I have tipped off this Jewish Organization… Mossad was it?" Richtofen said. "I merely told them that there was a German War Criminal hiding in Bavaria, and…"

Nimdok looked at Richtofen in shock.

"Richtofen! How dare you?! I have been hiding from them for years. Why should I have to be hanged amongst the rats and the dogs of the old times?!" Nimdok yelled

"Which is precisely I notified them. You zee I knew you would not come willingly, so I decided to give you more motivation." Richtofen said laughing like a mad man. "Ha ha ha … You better get your things packing, by my calculations we only have ten minutes before the Jewish Organization tracks us here."

And so the trio gathered Dr. Brummer's belongings. It was a quick and easy job as the man tended to be a light traveler, an ideal he had picked up fleeing Europe in the aftermath of World War 2. Once they were packed, the trio sped off in Richtofen's automobile as quickly as possible to escape the Israeli Mossad who were not hot on their tail.

* * *

In the coming weeks, Brummer realized what he had signed up for. A sort of Déjà vu reminiscent from his experiences of work as a doctor at one of the Nazi's many camps throughout Europe. Apparently, Richtofen had acquired a castle in Europe, one of the many built by the Swan King Ludwig himself. This one had been abandoned oh so many years ago, and was kept out from the public eye. A perfect location for the unholy experiments of the Doctor Richtofen. Victims would be kidnapped throughout Europe (victims who would not be missed such as vagrants and drug addicts).

At first, Dr. Nimdok did not care at all for the victims Richtofen had him experiment on.

"Most of them were probably Welfare Parasites" Brummer thought to himself one day after yet another frightful experiment in which the victim's lower section of his spinal cord was removed without an anasthetic.

However, it did not take long for Brummer to feel guilty about the whole affair and he had decided to take action against the Doctor. However, brummerwas a weak and feeble old man, and he could not possibly take on Richtofen, who was an experienced fighter, in combat. Reading a newspaper one day, Brummer came across an article explaining about how a UN Organization Called the B.S.A.A (Bioterror Security Assessment Alliance) was cleaning up a recent bioterror incident in Kijuju, Africa.

"Perhaps these are the people equipped to take down Richtofen once and for all." Doctor Brummer thought to himself as he put down the paper on his desk.

The old man took out a large book, containing lists of phone numbers, and dialed for the BSAA. Soon the helicopters would be arriving. Putting the events of this story into action. Affecting the futures of all who take part.

End of Prologue.


	2. Family Life

Chapter 1

* * *

Despite their initial skepticism regarding the existence of Dr. Edward Richtofen, the Israeli Mossad (That is the Israeli Intelligence Organization which has a reputation for investigating and extraditing infamous Nazi War Criminals to face justice) had decided to send a number of intelligence agents to Bavarian mountains over the course of a few months. During their investigation, they had noted that there was a number of disappearances in the area (mostly the homeless, however there was an occasional tourist from foreign countries like Austria, Sweden, and even one from Brazil). They all seemed to have gone missing in around the same set of mountains.

Guided by this information, a Mossad team was sent into the mountains and disappeared. One agent had managed to escape and send a distress call, saying that indeed there was a research lab deep in a castle on the mountains. Various medical experiments was being performed there, and there were even vials of black market t-virus to be found within the labs.

Knowing they lacked the operational experience of dealing with biohazardous outbreaks, an arrangement was made with the United Nations-backed organization the B.S.A.A (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) due to the T-Virus being found within the confines of the castle. The two organizations agreed that they would send strike teams to the castle and stop Dr. Richtofen once and for all.

Based on the information they had received from the Israelis regarding the existence of t-virus and other Umbrella engineered bio-weapons, the B.S.A.A. began contacting some of their most experienced personnel when it came to dealing with these viruses and their end results (zombies).

* * *

During this time, there was one B.S.A.A Strike Team captain who was busy enjoying time with his new (now heavily pregnant) wife. The two lovers sat in their apartment's bedroom where they were enjoying one another's company. They talked about the future and buying a house in which they can they can truly start a family free from the worries and fears in the world. The room was dark, except for a single candle that lay, flickering on the nightstand next to them. Only the candle provided a light for the two lovers consumed in the room's darkness.

The man took up most of the bed, however, he wasn't fat. Far from it actually. He was a giant bear of a man, hardened by long, grueling hours in the gym and battles stretching over a decade, building muscle and hardened by conflict. The pretty brunette cuddled next to her husband best as she could as the bulge on her belly gave away her long- term pregnancy. This captain, was the famous Chris Redfield himself. It had been exactly one year after the Biohazard Outbreak in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone. While in captivity, Jill realized she truly was in love with Chris, but felt like she would never see him again. Wesker would use her in his experiments, and would dispose of her when he was finished with her. That all changed with her rescue. After stopping Wesker's plans to release Uroborros into the atmosphere, Chris and Jill decided to settle down. Eventually, Chris would ask his partner of many years to join him in marriage. Needless to say it did not take long for Jill to make up her mind regarding the question. She said yes. They were married in a small ceremony with their friends and family (whittled down by the long conflicts against bioterror). It was a joyous nevertheless for the couple as they only had the future for them to look forward to.

It did not take Chris and Jill to find out that they were going to be parents. This could only add to their happiness. It won't be long now until there is a young Redfield running around ready to drive his parents wild, though a welcome change in fighting B. .

"Can you believe it, Chris?" Jill said as she caressed her husband's chest with her hands as she lay next to him. "That in just a few months we'll be parents?"

Getting married and having children of her own was something that a decade ago seemed to Jill like just a pipe dream. She never thought she would have kids, let alone with Chris Redfield. All of that changed after Raccoon City, the years fighting

Chris smiled back at his beloved wife, and then he looked away and laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be having a little boy of my own. We'll play catch with a football, go camping, fishing. All the stuff that I used to do as a kid." Chris said

Hearing the words of what her husband had just said, Jill lightly punched (but not hard enough to cause physical pain) Chris on the shoulder.

"Eat shit and die Chris." Jill said trying to contain a laugh. "We're having a sweet, little girl. The last thing I need is a Chris 2.0 running around the house wreaking havoc like I know you're prone to doing. My womb, my rules."

Chris chuckled again at what his wife just said, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry Jill." Chris said "I'm perfectly fine having a boy or a girl, just as long as you're there with me raising the child."

"I know Chris."

The two lovers now shared a longer, more passionate kiss for what seemed like to them ages. They didn't want to let each other go. Unfortunately for the couple, their moment of bliss had been interrupted by the sound of a ringing phone.

"Ring Ring!" The phone went off loudly, now directing Chris' attention to his right where the bedroom's phone lay.

"Hello? Redfield residence." Chris said in an official tone as he answered the phone.

Jill simply laid on the bed as she waited for her husband to finish the phone call say they could go back to lovemaking. However, judging by the tone of her husband's words, the call was about yet another B.S.A.A. assignment. Shortly after being married, Jill had decided to transfer from being an agent for the B.S.A.A to being a consultant on biohazard affairs for dealing with biohazardous outbreaks. Her husband Chris on the other hand, had chosen to remain an agent in the field. As a result, Chris was often away from home, always on the move on another mission.

"I see." Chris said as the person on the other end of the phone finished his statement. "I understand. I'll be there shortly."

Chris hung up the phone, and gave a serious look at Jill.

"The B.S.A.A called I'll be heading out. I don't think I'll be back anytime soon. Take care of the house while I'm gone and take care of..." Chris said who then kissed his wife, and her belly. 'Take care of our little child."

"Don't worry, I'll make it back in time to see out baby born, Jill. Just stay comfortable and don't do anything too rough on yourself."

Jill nodded and said "Chris, I know, I'm not a little girl, I can't take care of myself. I managed to make it out of Raccoon City after all."

"I know Jill." Chris said. "You're tougher than I am, but you're carrying our baby, I'd like to have you both waiting for me when I get back."

"Chris." Jill said putting her hand around her husband's. "Don't worry about me, just go, but be careful!"

The two shared one last kiss, before Chris headed out to begin his mission. Chris quickly opened the door of their bedroom, exited, and closed it behind him. Moments later, Jill could hear his Humvee turning on out in the parking lot and her husband driving off.

"It's going to be a long time without him." Jill thought to herself as she cuddled his pillow that was left behind. "Take care, Chris" She thought before going back to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

Jill sat there alone in the bedroom, with the candle being her only source of light. The flame flickered, but slowly died. What little light that had shown in the room disappeared, leaving Jill completely alone and consumed by darkness.


	3. Move Out!

Chapter 2

* * *

As much as Chris did not want to leave his wife, he knew he had to. His mission in life was to rid the world of the Bio-Organic weapons. With a baby on the way, never was he more sure of what he had to do. Chris took one last look at his apartment, knowing he had a wife waiting for him when he came back.

"Boy it's a little chilly out." Chris said to himself while walking out.

Chris walked away from the multi-plex over to the parking lot, the sun was coming up, but it was still a little dark, it didn't help that the clouds still filled most of the sky, a remnant of last night's storm. Or perhaps another storm brewing, ready to strike today? It was a short walk to his humvee, quite a nice automobile that fit Chris nicely, though with fuel prices it may not fit into his and Jill's future budget. It was a talk at dinner some nights, but Chris had been a little stubborn in considering whether or not to be rid of his humvee.

Chris unlocked his car, got inside and started it. He turned up the air conditioning, and the radio and headed out to the BSAA Headquarters.

"Let's just hope traffic isn't as bad as yesterday." Chris thought as he turned onto the highway.

* * *

An older man sat in his office, typing away on his computer. He was a fairly large man, over 6 feet tall, and well-built. His white hair was turning white just as his beard was. Many of his colleagues thought of him a grandfatherly figure. Despite his aged appearance, the man was only in his mid 50s. His name was Peter Jacobson. Mr. Jacobson was the current head of operations in the North American Branch of the BSAA and Chris Redfield's boss. He was a graduate of the Oslo University School of Medicine and was a top doctor and researcher in Norway in the 1990s before managing a hospital of his own. His doctoral thesis was on the nature and evolution of viruses and the threat they pose. Needless to say, he was very well educated on the nature of pathology.

Like many in the BSAA, Jacobson had personal ties to many of the tragedies caused by Bio-Organic Weapons. His sister, Irina, had married an American who took her to live with him in a small Midwestern city where he worked as a researcher himself. It was in fact Jacobson who introduced the man to sister. It was on October 1st, when Jacobson learned that the United States military had fired a missle on the city which was known as Raccoon City.

Jacobson like many friends and relatives of the city's citizens rushed over to the area to see whether or not their loved ones had survived. Sadly, like many others before him, he learned that he too would not see sister or brother-in-law again. Since learning of the role played out by Umbrella and the t-virus, Umbrella's main component in their bio-organic weapons, Jacobson devoted his life to fighting the evils caused by them. Learning of his credentials, the BSAA scouted him and requested he join tier organization. As their goals were similar, Jacobson happily agreed, and advanced quickly through their ranks and finally accepted a leadership position in the North American Branch of the BSAA.

"We cannot let men like him destroy our world" Jacobson thought as he typed out the operation report for his specially selected team. "This little rock we call Earth, is all we have."

Jacobson glanced at a picture on his desk. It was him and his sister Irina from happier days in the past. The memory of her is what drives him to this day to rid the world of Bio-Terror. Perhaps this is what causes him to work so hard late at night and into the early morning. His colleagues have even been concerned for him, wondering whether or not the man ever slept. But he always carried on with the day ready to help others if they needed it.

Jacobson continued typing away to fill out another report on his computer, ready to begin another day, another mission, and there was a pressing mission at hand.

* * *

Chris made a right turn and arrived at the BSSA headquarters. Normally the parking lot would be full of cars, this morning there were few as it was still quite early. Chris exited his car and approached the door.

The door to enter the building was a large steel door, requiring either a pass code or a key card. A big, burly man guarded the door. Chris sighed as he pulled out his keycard and inserted it into the door.

"Same old routine, same old day." Chris thought to himself.

The light turned green and he was free to go.

"Have a good day, sir" The night guard said as he opened the door to allow Chris through.

Chris made his way through the lobby and turned to use the elevator.

"Out of order" The sign on the elevator said

"Damn it." Chris said as he looked at the sign. "When is that elevator ever gonna be fixed?"

Chris turned around and opened the door to the use the stairs instead.

"Always could use the exercise" Chris said.

After walking a few floors up the stairs, Chris finally made it to the briefing room. The room was fairly large, almost like an auditorium. Chairs were scattered about, ready for the BSAA soldiers and agents to receive orders and mission briefings, before they were sent out to their specified locations. The boards in front of the room had various faces of wanted terrorists, men who had used bio-weapons, others black market salesmen, to former researchers who had conducted horrendous experiments. Normally these briefing rooms had more people. For now all Chris seem to notice was himself and old Mr. Jacobson.

"Ah good you're here Chris." Jacobson said across the room as he was setting up the projector screen.

"You're here on time, glad to see that." he said with an amused look on his face.

Chris laughed, amused by Jacobson

"Well Mr. Jacobson, sir" Chris said. "It seems like you never left."

Jacobson laughed too

"Terror never sleeps Chris, neither should we." Jacobson said "It looks like the rest of the team aren't here yet." The room was completely empty short of Chris and Jacobson.

"So Please," he continued "Have a seat".

Chris took a seat near Jacobson, and watched as Jacobson tinkered with the projector. Soon the light turned on.

"Eureka" Jacobson said "It finally worked. So it's just us for now Chris, can I get you a coffee or juice? Hopefully the others won't be long now."

"Coffee would be nice."

Jacobson walked over to the counter by the wall and poured himself two coffees. He took the two steaming hot beverages back to a seat adjacent to Chris.

"So Chris, how are things with your life going?" Jacobson asked Chris

Chris took a sip of his coffee, swirled it around a bit before answering.

"Great actually" Chris said taking another sip. "You know I actually mean it this time. Marriage life with Jill is going great. Soon we're going to have a child of our own."

Jacobson nodded back to him

"Glad things are working out for you Chris." He said taking a sip of his drink. "Ah too hot for me." He grumbled setting it aside. "I don't know why we make it so hot. It's not even cold here in America like it is back home, of course not that I miss it." He laughed.

"But you do get home sick once in a while?" Chris asked

"Of course" Jacobson said. "Once in a while I get together with some Norwegian expatriates, and we get together to reminisce about the old country. Anyways back to what you were saying before. How is married life?"

Chris thought about this for a moment.

"Sure," he said "sometimes there's some issues in the relationship like moving in, budgeting and money. But if you really do love someone, you'll do anything to be with them."

Jacobson smiled and nodded

"You know i've never been married. I've always been too focused on work to really think about settling down."

"You'll find someone, sir." Chris said back. "You just have to put yourself out there, and not back here so often."

Jacobson chuckled to himself.

The two men spent the moment chatting about various things and enjoying the company of one another in the early hours of the morning. They continued t discuss work, family and various aspects of life within their lives. It was such a long time ago when the last time the two had an actual conversation outside of work.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to wrap this conversation up." Jacobson said, gesturing towards the door.

"It appears it's almost time to start the meeting."

Sure enough, various BSAA agents were coming into the room, many were groggy-eyed, yawning, and ready to go back asleep. The older, more professional ones were more awake.

"Looks like everyone's here. But we're missing one more- Ah Mr. Burton!" Jacobson said as he got out of his chair and walked towards the man in the doorway and shook his hand.

"Barry!" Chris said as he looked at his old friend and fellow STARS member from back in Raccoon City.

"Chris!" Burton said happy to see his old friend and fellow agent

Barry Burton, the former Air Force pilot and STARS member had joined the BSAA after it was formed, scouted by Chris and Jill. Recently he had rescued his daughter Moira, a young girl named Natalia, and Chris' younger sister, Claire Redfield. Needless to say the two men were very close. Barry helped the BSAA out with gathering intel and helping them dispose of BOWs.

Jacobson turned towards the BSAA members.

"All right everyone," Jacobson said towards the audience "Take your seats, the briefing is about to begin."

The whole room quickly found a seat near the screen, only Barry and Jacobson remained standing near the projector.

"Good morning gentlemen." Jacobson said addressing the men in the room. "I understand that most of you are quite tired, but I need you to sit this through as the news is quite urgent."

The rest of the room hushed up to allow Jacobson to speak.

"About ten days ago we received intel that a new line of BOW, independent of the progenitor line, including the infamous t-virus and g-virus, were being developed here."

Jacobson used a large white stick to point on the screen what the projector was showing. It showed a red circle around Bavaria, Germany.

"it is here," Jacobson continued "That the BOW are being developed."

Jacobson clicked a button on his remote control to forward the next slide.

"What we know is highly classified and come from secured documents dating back to world war 2. We begin in the summer of 1943. The German army having failed to conquer Stalingrad and knock Russia out of the war, soon realized it would have to fight a war on multiple fronts. Such they conflict they reasoned would result in defeat for Germany."

The soldiers in the room listened intently as to what Jacobsen was saying as the intel would be invaluable in combating possible BOWs.

"You see the Germans began looking for more unconventional solutions" Jacobson said as he pressed another button.

The next slide showed a dated black and white picture of a carcass of a former soldier, as well as several more humanoid figures eating it. There was something not right about them.

"What you see there" Jacobson said "Are zombies that many of you may be familiar with.

Chris watched all of this silently as he understood the destructive power of what zombies had to offer.

"These zombies attacked various outposts on the western and eastern fronts. Fortunately, they were not as effective as the Germans thought and the project was soon abandoned."

One soldier interrupted Jacobson.

"But sir!" He said holding up his hand. "If they were ineffective, why are they an issue now?"

Jacobson glared at the man.

"Please Mota," Jacobson told the man. "Let me get there, don't interrupt me again."

The soldier sunk back into his seat, embarrassed.

"This is the man responsible for the outbreak we have now" Jacobson said forwarding to the next slide.

It was a picture of a Nazi in full uniform, glaring back at the viewer. Something about it though, gave Chris a bad feeling about this.

"His name" Jacobson said "Is Dr. Edward Richthofen. He was a member of the German High Command during World War 2 and is believed to have created these monstrosities."

Jacobson stopped talking for a bit to allow the BSAA members to sink this in.

"This man," He continued "is one of the worst kinds of men out there. He is sadistic, ruthless, and a megalomaniac man, even by Nazi standards. We aren't sure how he managed to survive the war, nor how he was able to start up production of his zombies again. But we do know some have broken lose and have taken lives. So.."

Jacob paused for a bit.

"So as the BSAA, it's your job to rid the world of Bio-Terrorism. Mr. Burton here." Jacobsen gestured toward Barry

"He has the details on the mission." Jacobsen said and walked off allowing Barry to speak

"All right team, my name is Barry Burton." Barry started

"I have been fighting bio-terrorism since 1998. It's men like this man," Barry said pointing at Richtofen on the screen "Why we can't live in peace, and sometimes they have to go down to face trial. I will be the leader for this mission and acting as the go-between for you boys on the ground and command over here." Barry continued

"The German government has allowed the BSAA on their soil, so long as we keep civilian casualties to an absolute minimum. The plan is to fly over to Germany, a standard snatch and grab. We have to confirm the identity of this man. We assembled a team as he may have BOWs and guards ready to defend him."

Chris nodded at his old partner as he nodded at him.

"This will be my final mission before retirement." Barry said. "I want this to go well and I will make sure all of us get home in one piece. Any questions? No? All right, lets move out."

Everyone grabbed their bags and headed out the door to begin the mission.


	4. Sadistic Experiments

Chapter 3

* * *

Despite the strength of the many straps that were tied around him, the man continued to kick and scream, cried and thrashed as the doctor continued working on his body with his surgical scalpel. It was not the tool that was causing the man his distress, as he had been administered painkillers not half an hour ago. Fighting through the drugged state of his mind, the man knew that he was not here at a regular surgery hospital, not here to be treated but only to be experimented on like an animal. Just like the others, he too would be disposed of like a broken toy, along with the rest of the victims that had been brought to castle, experimented on before finally having their bodies dumped in a valley deep in the mountains.

"Ohhhhh….. ahhhh… It hurts." The man croaked out

Struggling as much as he could, the man tried his hardest to escape. But the straps were far too tight. Blood dripped from his back, onto the table. The surgeon operating on him seemed to only enjoy the anguish he was causing to the man.

The doctor was finished his surgery. Today's procedure was the removal of the man's lower spinal cord. Operating on the man was Dr. Richtofen himself.

The room was was a fairly a decent size, containing a sink, a shelf for various files. Standing near the door were two large figures, Richtofen's bodyguards, as the bounty for the last of the remaining Nazi fugitives would be very high for anyone to collect. In the center of the room, the test subject lay on a table, strapped, with his belly facing downwards allowing full access to his back.

Richtofen continued the surgery with breakneck speeds, continuing to cut with a look on his face like one was gutting a fish, not even a shred of mercy or empathy remained in the cruel, mad Nazi's soul. With the conscience of a psychopath, the doctor stuffed a cloth into the man's mouth to finally silence his cries as his ability to walk and even live remotely a normal life was being taken away from him with every moment he sat through. He was utterly powerless to stop the bloodthirsty doctor.

"Oh quit your vhining, or I shall shut you up myself" He said as he handed the sample over to his assistant, the former Nazi researcher, Dr. Brummer.

"It is done," Brummer said as he took the sample given to him by Richtofen "But this man will never valk again. The damage done to his spine is far to great to ever heal"

Richtofen gave a sadistic laugh to his assistant.

"Hahaaha Doctor!" Richtofen said as he went to wash his hands of the crimson-colored blood that got on his hands. "This man vas a bum we found on zee streets of Paris. He did not look like zee athletic type type to me, he won't miss them too much. You joke quite well these days."

Brummer felt sick to his stomach as this was almost too much for even him to endure. It had been years since Brummer himself had conducted a similar surgery long ago in the death camps throughout Europe. However, before the Russians swept through Eastern Europe, Brummer felt a lingering spark of humanity deep within him, he knew he could never hope to redeem himself after the evil acts he had done. Although none of his victims could ever have forgiven him for the cruelties he inflicted upon them, they did see he had changed. But neither they nor Brummer himself could forgive the man for his acts during the war. For among his most heinous crimes in the list of atrocities committed by Brummer, during the war, was turning his own parents over to the Nazis, making him all the more heinous and desperate to redeem himself, somehow, someway, he must accomplish this before he dies.

As such, Brummer had been on the run since the end of the war in 1945. First, fleeing to South America along with various other Nazi officials moving to Argentina, then to Paraguay, Brazil before finally returning to his home country of Germany to try and settle his conscience in what he hoped for was a more peaceful end than many of his victims. That is when Richtofen took him back under his wing, blackmailed to continue his research under the Nazi.

"Vell now Doctor," Richtofen said, drying off his hands. "Take zee sample back to the lab, vee vill process it along vith the other hundreds of samples vee have collected to create our serum. Vee both know how much power vee can have if we manage to recreate your vork doctor."

Brummer sighed and took the sample and placed in a plastic box. Brummer was to take that sample and place it with the rest of the samples that have been collected over the past through months. In the back of his mind, Brummer hoped that his tip off to the authorities would prove fruitful and end the madness that was taking place here at the castle.

"Vhen you are done vith that." Richtofen said before leaving the room "You may retire to your quarters. I think thirty surgeries vill be enough today. As for you two," Richtofen said gesturing to his guards. "Dispose of this pig, vee vill not him his carcass stinkin' up zee room here."

The two men nodded and rushed down to the table. They quickly undid each of the straps that tied down the poor man. Once down, they dragged the body out. They had been completing this ritual for quite some time. Richtofen and Brummer operate on the men, these two would dispose of the bodies if they were not used in other projects.

Brummer slowly backed out of the room, quietly obeying Richtofen's orders. He entered the log hallway to the room across from the operating room to set aside the sample collected for use in future projects.

"If only I ver not coward" Brummer thought "Then I vould kill the pig myself."

* * *

Richtofen was finishing up in the operating room.

"Ah another day to continue my research." He said as he was taking off his lab coat.

After taking off his coat, there was a buzzing sound through the air, a faint but somewhat audible buzzing, like that a bumblebee makes. It was Richtofen's cell phone which he had almost forgot.

"Ah it must be my creditors." Richtofen said as he dug through the pockets of the coat to answer the phone.

Richtofen knew he could never fund his own research without a benefactor of some sort. Having been denied access to his Swiss Bank Account he had set up before the war, Richtofen began using what was left of his underworld connections. One route led to another and he was put in touch with a wealthy individual, one who had connections all the way to even the United States Government. It was through this individual who was able to get Richtofen a head start.

"Guttennacht" Richtofen said answering the cell phone. "Ja, zee research is going vell. We should have results by the end of zee month. Vhat do you mean you demand results in half that?! I cannot produce results in-"

Richtofen got cut off as he listened to his backer speak to him. Losing this individual meant losing the whole project to allow Richtofen in his quest to destroy the world. But he couldn't let anyone know that. As far as anyone was concerned, he was a brilliant researcher who specialized in creating weapons for terrorists on the black market. No one could know of the truth.

"I see, ja. As you vish, vee vill double zee speed of the research, to get zee results you desire."

The speaker on the other end seemed to be satisfied with the response.

"Very vell, vee look forward to meeting our next meeting" Richtofen said with a frustrated expression.

Once the conversation was concluded, Richtofen hung up. He then screamed and punched the door near the room.

"Verdammt!" He screamed. "She is vorst than Dr. Maxis's daughter, Samantha. But like any good girl can be placated with a present. I'll give her the research results while protecting mein own. Soon..." Richtofen began laughing like a maniac

The doctor stormed off and left room to return to his office. Sitting down in his chair, he wrote down a few notes and sat back and lit a pipe.

"Hahahha soon I vill be zee destroyer of the world, and I vill not let anyone stand in mein way." as he puffed on the smoke. "Not even you, mein gut Fraulein..." he thought as he sat down in his chair, ready to start the next phase of the research.


	5. It Begins!

Chapter 4

The two helicopters flew through the sky, narrowed in my trees and large mountains reaching up to the heavens. The blades chopping through the air with a sound of thunder in a storm. The night itself was not in good conditions. The weather had been forecasted as a light rain, that too had turned into a storm. The rain continued pounding on the helicopter's black metal as lightning continued to strike and thunder blasted through the night. Despite the conditions that night, each and every single occupant knew that they had a mission to do. The night would provide cover, and the thunder would silence the sounds of the helicopter blades, effectively giving the BSAA agents the element of surprise.

Having been rushed a crossed the Atlantic, the group had been flown to Hamburg, Germany, there they were debriefed over the whole situation. The German military would not be providing any combat support, but they would send them instead would be supplied with their gear, and would be provided with other means of support as well as being supplied with two military helicopters for them to use in the mission. Meanwhile, the German authorities would set up road blocks around the infected areas, so no more civilians would go missing or get infected.

One helicopter held the team of BSAA Captain, Chris Redfield, the other had the team of Barry Burton. During the mission briefing, it had been decided that the group be split into two groups: Team A (led by Chris Redfield) and Team B (led by Barry Burton). Team A were to land as close to the castle as they could. They would then as quickly as they could, grab Dr. Richtofen and quickly pull out before his bodyguards noticed the man was gone. If it came down to it, they were authorized to use lethal force.

Team B's job were to secure any potential escape route that Richtofen could use as an escape route and cut him off. They were also to provide reinforcements as necessary, as the BSAA couldn't be sure as to what they were exactly up against.

Looking out the window, Chris noticed the mountains outside the helicopters. The forested areas reminded Chris of that fateful day in the Arklay mountains. Chris had been a member of STARS at the time. They were only supposed to search for the missing members of Bravo team who had disappeared. Little did they know a standard search and rescue mission would have turned into a nightmare. The traitor within their midst was none other than their own Captain, Albert Wesker. Wesker had been ordered by the pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella Incorporated, to lure the members of STARS and use them as test subjects to gauge the killing potential of their Bio-Organic Weapons. Barry had been blackmailed by Wesker to aid him in his quest to eliminate evidence of Umbrella's involvement as well as to lure other STARS members into traps. Although Barry had managed to redeem himself, Wesker had survived the incident, hiding in the shadows of the underworld. Chris and Wesker would begin a long rivalry ending in Africa with Wesker's death.

"This kind of takes you back, right Barry?" Chris said turning on his microphone to talk to Barry in the other helicopter.

"Back to Raccoon City?" Barry asked. "Yeah it kind of does just seeing these mountains and forests. It's been what ten years?"

"Try thirteen years Barry, we're all getting old here. Can't believe it's been so long." Chris said laughing to himself.

"I'm in my fifties Chris." Barry said chuckling "I feel like I'm getting on in years. Let's get this mission done."

The helicopter continued flying to it's destination. A little light was still produced by the lightning, but the rain seemed to be clearing up.

"We should be arriving at our destination soon." The helicopter pilot said back to the rest of the men in the helicopter. "Load up and get ready."

It was Chris's turn to speak up as Captain.

"You heard him, check your gear." Chris said checking his newly issued rifle, the ACR (Adaptive Combat Rifle)

The ACR was selected to serve as the main battle rifle of the BSAA, replacing the older SIG 556 model. The new rifles were issued in early 2011, insuring each and every BSAA soldier had the rifle (although in Africa and Asia, many units still used the old AK-47 as the rifle was easily acquired in those regions). The gun fired 5.56 NATO rounds with eight hundred rounds per minute. As such it was seen as a highly effective rifle in the BSAA's arsenal in its war on bio-terror.

Chris also checked his side arm, the Beretta 92fs (though many within the organization referred to it by it's nickname, the "Nine-Oh-Nine"). The weapon fired a 9mm round, while the round was ineffective against larger or armored BOW, the weapon was optimal in dealing with the more common t-virus zombie.

Barry on the other hand, still had his old Colt Anaconda, the .44 magnum which had served him well in the past, from the Spencer Estate to the more recent outbreak caused by Alex Wesker on Sushestvovanie Island. Barry had the "Buddy System" down quite well between him and his gun.

Once Chris had finished checking their gear he began to speak.

"All right, our mission is to eliminate the BOW and catch this Doctor." Chris said looking at his men.

The all nodded and looked at him.

"But remember, we're all here as a team. No one gets left behind. I don't want anyone taking unneccessay risks, I'll look after everyone and make sure we all get home safely."

On the other plane, Barry was sitting checking his magnum, smiling at what his old colleague had become, turning into such a leader of men. While he was off thinking as he was tinkering with his magnum, a young soldier tapped Barry's shoulder.

"Hey can I ask you something?" the young man said to Barry

"Sure," Barry replied "What do you need?"

"Is he always this awesome?"

"What do you mean?"

The young soldier thought about this for a moment.

"Is he always this great, he looks after his men. I'm honored to work with him, sir."

"Please," Barry said to the soldier. "Call me Barry. I'm honored to work alongside Chris as well. We used to be colleagues back in Raccoon City in STARS. Those were the days."

"He's great isn't he?" The man said. "I heard he singlehandedly took on Albert Wesker himself in a volcano in Africa and won. He's amazing!"

'"Yeah… he certainly is. What is your name lad?" Barry asked.

"Lieutenant Piers Nivans sir." Piers said. 'My first mission with you guys is an honor sir."

Piers Nivans was a young career solider from the United States, having graduated from the top of his class at West Point and then joined the Army Rangers as a Lieutenant. Many a commanding officer had found this young man to be a promising officer with a bright future. Having a strong sense of justice, Piers left the army and joined the BSAA as he wanted to make a difference in the world by helping the orgainization in it's quest to eliminate Bio-Terrorism in the world. A crack shot, Lieutenant Piers spot in Barry's squad was sniper, though it was no secret that Piers wanted to serve with Chris Redfield, a man he admired. For now he accepted his role in Barry's squad and served well.

"All right we're right above the LZ," the helicopter pilot said announcing it to everyone. "We're coming down, land chance for preparations sirs."

The helicopters took a small moment to land in a clearing in the valley. The teams were surrounded by forest in between the various mountains in the area.

"How close are we to the targets?" Chris asked to the pilot

"About two kilometers sir," The pilot responded "Due to the weather we were forced to land further back than the preferred LZ, but the target's not going anywhere. We don't have to worry about him taking off and running."

Within a few seconds, the helicopter's blades began to slow down before stopping. The Mission had finally begun. Each of the soliders began to pull out ready to assemble under their respective team Captains. The pilots however, will stay back, ready to provide extraction and support when necessary.

Chris and his team exited the helicopter and approached Barry's team.

"So you're good to Chris?" Barry asked loading his magnum

"Yeh, we're ready."

Chris then turned to his men.

"All right let's move out, Barry's team will go the other way, ready to back us up. Let's move."

The two groups separated along two paths, each path would lead to the castle. Chris's team one way, Barry's on the other.

* * *

The two pilots stood back a ways, one lightning a cigarette for the other and then himself.

"Do you think they'll get back in time?" One pilot said exhaling a puff of smoke

"Nah man, you know how these missions go." The other pilot said inhaling his cigarette "Everything goes smoothly at first, then it all goes to hell. I was in Kijuju you know."

"No shit?"

"Yeah" he said taking another breathe. "Yeah, I dropped in Captain Dechant's team thinking it was going to be another snatch and grap for the Irving fella, and what do you know, the whole team gets wiped out."

"Jesus Christ man."

The pilot chewed on the end of his cigarette, just thinking for a moment.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be the one to jinx this, but..." The pilot took a pause. "I've just been having a bad feeling the whole ride down… Like serious shit is gonna go down."

"You aren't BSAA are you?"

"Nope, former US army pilot, retired, now turned contractor. I was one of the best so the BSAA's been buying out my contracts. It puts my kids through college so I can't complain."

The other pilot just laughed at that. Enjoying his time with the other man.

"Yeah," he said "You're gonna have to get used to shit hitting the fan." The pilot noticed that his cigarette was almost burnt to the end.

"Hey, I'm almost out. Light me up another one."

"Sure"

* * *

Chris and his team continued marching through the forest to reach the castle. The mud from the rainfall made things harder for them as they struggled past.

An hour later into their trip, the group had come acrossed a road, just beyond it was a tipped over car.

"Captain!" one of the BSAA soliders said. "A car!"

Chris and the other soldiers walked over to examine the car. It appeared to have crash landed on it's side. The windows were all broken. On the side, the words Landespolizei (German Police) were shown on the side.

"Let me check this out." Chris said as he shown his flashlight over the car.

Inside there were broken glass all over the car, not a soul was inside. Chris continued to flash his light over the inside of the car. He quickly noticed a red substance on the inside.

"Blood..." Chris said. He got out his radio and to message his superiors.

"Barry and Jacobson come in, this is Chris"

"This is Barry to Chris, what's the situation?"

"Jacobson here, hearing you loud and clear."

"We found an overturned police vehicle here. We aren't sure if it was an accident but it's possible they were attacked."

"Understood Chris" Jacobson replied "We'll relay that to the German Police Department but the mission is still a go. Continue the mission."

"Roger that Chris, we'll be on the look out for any hostiles. Continuing the mission, sir." Barry responded.

"Yeah we'll continue the mission, but we'll be sure to relay anything we come across. Redfield out." Chris put the radio away and turned back to his men.

"All right keep your eyes open," Chris said to his men "We don't know if it was an accident that was the cause of this crash or whether or no it was caused by Richtofen's creations, but keep your eyes open, I want to make sure that everyone get's home alive. Understood?"

"Understood sir!" The men said in unison.

"All right," said Chris "let's move out"

* * *

The two pilots continued smoking and chatting.

"So you've said you have kids?" One pilot said to the other?

"Yeah, a boy and a girl. The girl's always been the good one, but the boy..." The pilot paused. "But the boy's always been a rebel. Kind of reminds me a bit of his mom."

"Ah he'll grow out of it." The pilot said taking a puff of his cigarette. "They always do." He laughed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do. Huehuehue."

"Hey, don't mind me, I gotta go take a leak, you still got some smokes?"

The other man reached into his pocket, there he pulled out a carton of cigarettes.

"Plenty for the whole night." He said waving the carton in front of him. "So long as you pay me back."

"How about Cuban Cigars?"

"Deal."

The pilot took a short walk away from the helicopters. When he was satisfied that he was a good deal away, he dropped his cigarette to the ground, and stomped it out, then went to relieve himself.

"Ahhhh. That feels much better."

When he was done, the man pulled up his pants to walk back to the helicopters. Along the way he noticed an almost humanoid figure stumbling towards him. It was too dark to see well, but the pilot could see the figure moving towards him.

"Is someone there?" he asked

There was no response, so the pilot flashed his flashlight on the figure.

"What happened to you?" he asked frightened by the thing that walked towards him.

It looked human, or at least it was a long time ago. The figure was wearing an old prisoner's uniform, a grey and black striped suit. The creatures hands were handcuffed. Then there was the eyes, as the creature noticed him, the eyes of the thing glowed a bright orange hue as if seeing the man had awoken a blood lust deep within the creature. With a target locked in, the creature sprinted towards the man. It lunged and almost caught the man in his jaws.

"I'm armed you psycho!" the pilot screamed pulling out his handgun he kept for self-defense. "Stay back I'm warning you!" The pilot took a step back and fired a round into the air, in an attempt to scare the creature off. The creature was not frightened and rushed towards the man again. Taking aim he aimed at the chest and fired.

"What the hell man!" he cried. "That was a shot to the heart! I couldn't have missed!"

The creature continued rushing towards him. The pilot took aim and fired more shots, but he did not seem to be slowing down.

"What the hell is this thing?!" he kept firing as he said this.

"Click" the gun was empty just as the creature caught up to him.

"No!" he cried as the creature sang it's jaw into his arm.

Hearing gun shots, the other pilot rushed towards to where he heard the sound. He flashed his light over the area.

Nothing.

"Hello?" he asked scanning over things in case he missed anything

Listening carefully, he heard heard a sound of ripping and tearing. Just down the hill to his horror, he saw his new found friend being devoured by three creatures. One wearing a prisoner's uniform, the other two wearing what appeared to be outfits similar to what the police wear.

"What the- Oh Jesus!' he screamed as he reached for his own handgun

One of the creatures looked up, noticing the scent of fresh meat in the area, blood dripping down from his jaws. All three of the creatures looked up, eyes glowing an orange hue.

"These aren't any zombies I've seen before!" the pilot cried taking aim.

The two police-like creatures rushed towards, him, sprinting through the brushes. The other, the 'prisoner', with it's handscuffed struggled to get up.

"Oh Shit!" he said firing off a few shots. He was too frightened and fired wildly, missing every shot.

Soon he too ran out of ammo.

"Damn you all!" he yelled throwing his gun.

The pilot turned around and sprinted back towards the helicopters, running as fast as he could. He did not look back. Once he reached the helicopter he was searching frantically for the keys to start the engine.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" he cried

There was banging on the glass outside of the helicopter. The creatures had found him. They continued banging on the glass until the glass began to crack before finally giving way. One by one, the zombies poured into the helicopter and grabbed the helpless pilot. There was no escape for the pilot as the creatures began their attack.


	6. Ambush

Chapter 5

* * *

"How close are we to the target?" Piers asked Barry as the group continued moving. "We should have been there by now."

Barry turned to face his lieutenant who was beside him in the group.

"Well with the helicopters being forced to land a ways back, our timing was a bit off lieutenant. But don't worry, we should be there shortly.

It was true that the line had been traveling for quite some time, the mud and the rugged terrain not making things easier. It was still quite dark further slowing down the soldier's march.

As they climbed the next incline, they came across a road. From there they could see an outpost. Barry gestured his men to lie low and provide cover as he crawled a little further up to see what was going on. From here they could see a small stand with a road block on the road. There were two figures standing.

"Hand me the binoculars, lieutenant," Barry said still facing the road but his open palm facing Piers.

Piers took the binoculars from his satchel and handed them to Barry, who then used them to take a look at the road.

Sure enough, there were two figures standing to block the road, the only route up the mountain to enter the castle. They appeared to be armed with sub machine guns, but nothing else. Beyond that, they did not seem like much of a threat to the well-armed, well-trained, battle-hardened troops of the BSAA. Though the group was authorized to use lethal force, they still could only fire if fired upon, for all they knew, these could be German police at one of the many roadblocks that the authorities had set up.

"All right," Barry said handing the binoculars back to Piers. "We don't know if they're friendlies, so until then, we'll keep to the ditch on the side of the road, do not not engage."

The group fell back from the road and slid down into the ditch. Slowly moving on towards the road block. Soon they were close enough to see their eyes.

"What's up with their eyes?" a BSAA soldier asked.

"Yeah," Barry said back in agreement. "Something's not right here."

They made a further approach.

"Snap" A soldier had stepped on a branch snapping it. The noise was enough to alert the guards, their organge eyes staring into the direction of the group. The guards looked straight at the BSAA agents, raised their guns, and open fired.

"Shit! We've been compromised Captain!" Piers said as he ducked for cover.

Barry raised his rifle towards the guards at the roadblock.

"Open fire!" Barry yelled back to his men.

Barry's soldiers followed his orders and raised their rifles to return fire. The night's darkness was lit up as both sides fired rounds at one another. The BSAA soldiers took cover in the ditch, while the guards on the road did not attempt to hide. Instead they merely slouched, their torsos at an angle, firing their sub machine guns wildly from the hip.

"Damn it, that was too close!" Barry cursed as he felt a bullet fly past his hair, missing by mere centimeters.

Soon the guards were out of ammo. Strangely they did not even attempt to reload their guns. Instead they threw them down to the ground and sprinted towards the ditch where the BSAA soldiers were taking refuge.

Despite all the bullets they shot at the guards, the soldiers did not seem to be hitting them.

"Captain!" Piers yelled as one of the guards was sprinting too close to him.

Thinking quickly, Barry pulled out his Colt Anaconda, took aim and fired a round into the guard's head. With a crack, the bullet tore through his skull, and the guard fell to the ground. Barry took aim and fired two more rounds at the other guard who had finally gone down.

Barry looked over at Piers who was shaken, having very nearly met an untimely end.

"That was too close." Barry said

Barry then took out his radio to announce what had just happened.

"Barry to Jacobson and Chris." he said.

"Chris to Barry, you're loud and clear. Go ahead."

"This is Jacobson, we hear you Barry."

"We had just encountered a force of hostiles… But they're nothing we've ever seen." Barry said as he examined the guards that had just attacked them.

"As we approached them, they opened fire on our positions. They seemed human, except for their eyes. They just.. glowed orange. What the hell are we dealing with Jacobson?" Barry asked

"Richtofen had been conducting experiments on his creatures. Our intel straight from World War 2, only says that these creatures were like the T-virus zombies you encountered years ago. But these seem to be smarter." Jacobson said.

"Well." Chris piped in "It's not like we knew this job was going to be easy."

"Right,' Barry said in agreement. "We knew what we signed up for. The mission will continue."

"Understood." Jacobson said. "Return to the mission but be careful. Our intel is at least sixty years out of date, who knows what the man has come up with now. Jacobson, over and out."

With that, all three men turned off their radios to continue the mission. Barry's group got out of the ditch. The castle up the mountain was an overbearing force. An ominous presence for the events to come.

Barry led his men up the road block and noticed the guns they were carrying.

"Strange..." Barry said picking up the sub machine gun.

"What is it Captain?" Piers asked approaching Barry.

"This is an MP-40." Barry said examining the gun. "It's an old gun all right, used by the German army in WW2. Even the 'things' we saw back there were wearing WW2 uniforms… What kind of freak would have Nazi Zombies?" Barry then put down the gun and led his men up the mountain to continue the mission.


	7. Surgery

Chapter 6

* * *

"No! Stop!" the boy on the table cried out.

Richtofen had begun another surgery. The previous experiment was a failure, thus meaning that Richtofen and Brummer would need to collect a whole number of 'test subjects' to dissect for the parts that they needed in their experiments.

Nikolai sat near the door, drinking the medicinal alcohol from the cupboards. Everyone thought it a miracle that the man was still alive.

This time there was a young boy on the table, no older than nine years old. The boy had been taken from some island in the Caribbean, or so far he has heard. There were far too many victims to really take note of who they were or where they were from. Even their names had long been a triviality since the camps all those years ago. Though Brummer had been attempting to sabotage much of the research, Brummer did not want to think about if Richtofen had ever suspected him…

"Bzzzz Bzzzz" Richtofen's phone had gone off interrupting the surgery that the sadistic surgery that had begone.

"Ah shista!" Richtofen cursed

Richtofen put down his scalpel. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands, dried them off and answered the phone.

"Ah, guttenacht mein gut fraulein.. Vat? I zee..." Richtofen looked concerned as he listened to the speaker on the other end

"Brummer, you will have to continue the surgery."

"But Richto-" Brummer said before Richtofen cut him off.

"You vill finish zee surgery villingly… or.." Richtofen grinned sadistically… "Or you vill be a test subject too. Perhaps food for zee hounds."

Nikolai stood up and approached Brummer. He took his glass and poured the liquid on the man's head.

"Da, silly German. Or perhaps I should strangle you like my bitch of a wife. Or gut you like a pig."

Richtofen stepped in.

"No… no.. Cossack. Brummer is a loyal man to his major." Richtofen said pointing at Brummer. "He will follow his orders. If not, you may strangle him like your bitch of a wife."

"Oh! It was only a joke.." Nikolai sat back down to continue drinking. He poured himself another glass of the medicinal alcohol.

"Now if you excuse me..." Richtofen said put the phone to his ear. "I have a very important phone call."

Richtofen left the operating room to attend to the phone call from his financial backer. Allowing Brummer to finish the surgery alone in the room with Nikolai.

"Can you please leave, Russian?" Brummer addressed Nikolai. "You are stinking up the room!"

Nikolai drunkenly growled at the old man, who trembled.

"At least don't drink so loudly."

Nikolai grunted and went back to drinking.

Brummer then turned to the child.

"I cannot save you dear child. But I will apply some ether. You will not feel any pain."

* * *

Moments had passed since surgery. Once again the surgery had called for the removal of the boy's lower section of his spinal cord.

Brummer had been pacing back and forth in the 'Recovery' room (Richtofen had called it back to be ironic, as the test subjects were not there to be healed, rather they were sent there and dumped en mass to be burnt or buried) nervous as to what he would say. The past few months had returned with a vengeance, wracking his conscience with guilt as more and more peoplewere brought to be experimented on. He knew that what he had just done to the boy like the others was unforgivable. But he felt like he had to say something to him, at least to clear his mind.

Glancing into the room, he saw that the boy had woken up, struggling to move to no avail. Brummer opened the door to see how he was doing, inside there was a chair near the wall, so he took the chair placing it in front of the boy and sat there.

"How are you feeling?" Brummer asked him

The boy looked up, noticing Brummer who had just entered the room

"Not good," The boy replied. "my back hurts…. And I cannot move my legs."

"I'm sorry." Brummer said looking away from the boy's eyes

"What have we done to deserve this, mister. The things you do, are terrible. We little ones are treated as lab rats."

"I cannot stop this as much as I try."

"Someone will" the boy said weakly. "Someone will come, and when they see with their own eyes the evil you have done….. they come and save us."

"Young boy..." Brummer said "Just… get some rest.."

'We will not rest until the day justice catches up with you and your boss's evil."

Upon hearing that, Brummer stood up and slowly backed out of the room. He slowly opened the door and closed it. He took a few paces towards the wall on the other side of the door. there in the relative remoteness in the underbelly of the castle, he wept.


	8. Surprise!

Chapter 7

Marching up the mountain, Chris turned back and saw his team alive and well, still ready to follow their captain. Taking a breather for a bit, he continued marching. Soon the team was just outside the castle.

"Keep us covered. We'll enter from the east wing of the castle using the grappling hooks provided." Chris said to his men. "Mota!" Chris gestured towards Pvt. Mota, "do you still have them?"

Pvt. Mota rushed forwards and handed Chris a bag.

"Yes sir," Mota said. "Enough for all of us."

The grappling guns were loaded with a grappling hook, attached to a nylon rope. The rope will be strong enough to allow even the large and muscular Chris Redfield to climb up to enter into the castle.

The men lined up and fired their grappling guns in unison. With a bang the hooks flew up with great speeds, allowing the hooks to be hooked on. From there, the men were able to climb.

"All right," Chris said turning to his men. "I hope each of you remember climbing a rope in your basic training, all right let's move out."

Then men hooked themselves up to the rope and began the long climb. The climb was not as hard as the men thought, despite the rain having made the stone a little slippery. After a few minutes of climbing, each and everyone of Chris's men had entered the castle.

"Chris to Jacobson."

"Jacobson here Chris, go ahead"

"Jacobson, we have infiltrated the target and will proceed with the mission as expected."

"On time as usual Chris, I wouldn't have expected anything else. Very well, proceed. Jacobson out."

Chris turned to his men. "We have to be quiet about this. If we give away that we have already infiltrated the castle, Dr. Richtofen might make a run for it."

Chris then turned on his radio

"Barry," he said. "We have infiltrated the castle and are proceeding with the mission, what is your status?"

"Barry to Chris, we've entered the castle through the underground. Let's just say we've found some sewer pipes and have been wading through shit the whole way. Glad you got to travel through such luxury."

"Understood Barry, we'll rendezvous outside the castle. We're proceeding to the target's quarters where he's likely sleeping. Over and out."

With the message concluded the team put their silencers on (as not to attract any unwanted attention) and continued moving through the castle.

"Strange..." Chris thought to himself as they moved "This place looks populated but not a soul seems alive. Reminds me of the Spencer estates..."

From the hall way, they made their way through several very well-furnished rooms, soon they came across Richtofen's room.

"I think this might be Richtofen's room.." Chris said. "The sign reads 'Richtofen's room, Nikolai you alcoholic bum, stay out!"

Slowly opening the door, Chris led his men into the room. Inside they found an old record player on a stand, an old bookshelf, a bed, and a desk filled with old medical books.

"Check the bed!" Chris ordered.

The soldiers searched through the bed, but found only a dummy inside. Strangely, dummy seemed to be holding in it's arms an old cymbal monkey. The doll was a monkey sitting cross-legged holding cymbals.

"Damn it!' Chris cursed "He's not here..."

Chris turned his attention away from the bed and towards a desk. There he found an old open diary.

"Maxis's diary entries?" Chris asked opening the diary

'Entry 11, Study #0918

It has become apparent to me that not all humans are created equal when it comes to surviving the current state of this world.

Through discovery, one can find an Easy switch in the Custom Games options. If one has any desire to uncover the mysteries of this new world and support my crusade against the megalomaniacal Dr. Richtofen, one must survive the Original hordes.

I have added a Ranking System, Stats and Leaderboards to track their progress. I have also provided new ways to challenge the more Hard Core specimens: 'Headshot Only' in Custom Games is one example amongst many. New game types and Custom Games will allow me to better separate the wheat from the chaff.

Experimentation is key.

Entry 10, Study #0804

Though our matter transference tests at the new site have been largely unsuccessful, the teleporter's malfunction has nonetheless yielded some interesting data.

The fact that the test subjects departed their original point of origin is undeniable. What is uncertain is what became of them. Doctor Richtofen is insistent in his belief that they have been transported not through space - but through time. In the absence of empirical evidence, I myself cannot entertain such... madness.

I fear that the good Doctor's increasing irrationality may soon prove a liability to our endeavours...

Entry 17, Study #099

I fear that time is running out.

Though my understanding of the ethereal realm remains limited, I am convinced that the manipulation of the energy fields within all matter is vital to uncovering the dimensional gateway itself.

It is my sincerest hope that somewhere in the realm beyond, my beloved Samantha still lives.

I can only pray that Edward's insatiable lust for power does not prove catastrophic.

"Jesus..." Chris said to himself as he put down the diary. "Whoever you were Maxis, I think you were right… Richtofen is crazy..."

Just then a soldier who was searching the room took an interest in the little cymbal monkey.

"Hey" He said picking up the toy. "I used to have one of these." the soldier pulled the string on the back of the little monkey.

The monkey began banging it's cymbals together and playing a catchy little tune. The little toy hopped around on the floor.

"Ping ping ping ping" The cymbals clashed

"Damn it!" Chris said "Who did that?" Chris was annoyed as the banging from the toy would give away their position to anyone who was in the castle.

Before anyone could answer the monkey spoke.

"Get ready for a surprise!"

Emerging from the monkey, there was a bright light and a loud explosion, knocking Chris and a few others to the ground. As Chris struggled to get reoriented, he noticed zombies rushing into the room, as if the monkey had been a booby trap to attract the zombies. One tackled a solider and began biting him.

"Ahhhhh!" the man cried as he was being bit and scratched by the creature.

'Shit! Shit!" Chris quickly got up and swung the butt of his ACR at the charging zombies. The rifle hit its mark and cracked the skull of the zombie which fell to the floor. More and more zombies kept rushing in as Chris and his men engaged in hand-to-hand combat against them. Pvt. Mota was struggling with one zombie, both unable to subdue the other. Seeing this as his chance, Chris swung a haymaker straight at the zombie. The force of the blow knocking the zombie back into the window, breaking the glass, and falling out.

"Thanks sir!" Pvt. Mota said

"No time to talk!" Chris said as he fired several rounds from his ACR into the skulls of the zombies that were struggling with his men. The bullets hit their marks and the zombies fell. The soldiers fell over, with a relief on their face. Only one man did not get up.

"Man down!" Mota said picking the soldier up.

It was the new guy to the unit, Pvt. Cheng. Cheng was another young hopeful who wanted to make a difference in the world. Unfortunately like the many that came before him, he soon learned tha bio-terrorism was nothing to be trifled with.

"His throat's been torn out." Chris said sadly. "There's nothing we can do about him." Chris approached the now dead soldier.

"I'm sorry," he said taking his index and middle fingers to close the young man's eyes.

"Sir!" Pvt. Mota said gesturing to the hallway outside the door. "More are coming! We have to go!"

"You heard him!" Chris said "Our position here is being overrun! Let's move!"

With that, the BSAA agents quickly ran out the door. More and more zombies approached, though their numbers being trimmed by Chris and the others firing into their ranks. Though more always seemed to be showing up. Running as fast as they could, they rushed through a set of double doors and forced their way into the room.

"Quickly!" Chris yelled as he held the doors shut! "Help me keep this door shut! Get some furniture!"

There was plenty of furniture in the room, with sofas and tables. Chris continued to hold the doors shut as the soldiers kept piling furniture outside the door to keep it shut. Soon, Chris and Mota were able to let go as the weight of the sofas and table were sufficient to hold them out for a bit.

"Damn it!" Chris said "We've been cut off!"

"Shit!" Mota said "they're breaking in!"

The weight of the zombies pressing on the doors was enough to eventually force the doors open, soon, one by one, the zombies began forcing their way in.

"Triangle position now!" Chris ordered as two of the men flanked him on one side, and one on the other, creating a triangle with Chris leading at the front. (The triangle postion was a tactical postion in the shape of a triangle in which three or more soldiers, armed with preferably semi-automatic weapons would be able to effective take on a group of undead, with risk of friendly fie put to a minimum. Ironically, it was developed by the Umbrella Security Service as a means to combat their own BOW.)

The soldiers continued engaging the zombies. The more they killed, more and more seemed to take their place.

"Shit!" Mota yelled. "I'm out of ammo!"

Chris threw the man one of his own few spare clips, and continued firing

"Make it count!"

Soon the zombies began to fill the room, forcing the BSAA soldiers' backs to the wall.

"Remember your training! We won't go down without a fight!" Chris yelled pulling out his knife.

Slashing two of the zombies away, and punching a third, he helped his men fight off the zombies. Within minutes the zombies began to leave, as if ordered to.

"They're leaving… Why?" Mota said

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Chris said as he reloaded his rifle.

"Is this thing on?!" A vice yelled from a corner in the wall.

Chris looked over his left and there was a loud speaker and an intercom system hooked up. Pressing the speaker, Chris went to talk.

"Yeah… who the hell are you?"

"I am zee Doctor!" the voice on the other end spoke

"Yeah!" Mota spoke up. "Well we're coming for you!"

"Easy Pvt..." Chris said to Mota and then turned to the intercom. "No, you're not…. You're just a terrorist, end of story."

"hahaha American. Do you really think you can just barge into mein castle and kill me?"

"That's none of your business Richto-"

Richtofen cuts him off. "You think your insolence vill be tolerated?" He spat "Perhaps you have met them? The first army of zombies all under mein control. You're intrusion vill not go unpunished and you vill suffer zee consequences! I hope you like to have your transmissions… jammed hahahha!"

"Damn it!" Chris said, punching the intercom. "He knows we're here now.. Move out! We can't let him get away!"

"Captain!" one of the soldiers yelled. "What did he mean jammed?"

"Ah shit! Chris to Barry!" Chris said over his radio…. "Repeat! Chris to Barry! Damn it! Chris to Jacobson! Chris to Jacobson!"

Chris was now very frustrated as he realized their communications with the outside world had been cut off. They were now completely and utterly alone, adrift in an endless sea of horror within the castle.


	9. Reunion

Chapter 8

* * *

Richtofen hung up the microphone, satisfied with his threats towards the BSAA operatives. Then headed towards the table, where Nikolai and Brummer sat waiting to hear what Richtofen had to say. Nikolai did not seem to be taking in much, ignoring the world around him as he poured another glass of his favorite alcoholic beverage, vodka.

"These soldiers vill prove to be an inconvience to me.." Richtofen sai taking a seat near the table. "Ve vill have to to deal vith them some vay." He snarled at the thought of this, thinking that these soldiers were proving to be quite a thorn in his side.

"What can we do?" Brummer said from across the table, though he did not look Richtofen in the eye. "I am an old man… The pig," Brummer pointed at Nikolai, watching as he downed another shot of vodka "Is sitting there drinking!"

"Screw you old man!" Nikolai yelled back at Brummer, who shied away from the Russian's glare.

Richtofen waved his hands down.

"Zee time for fighting vill come." Richtofen said "For now, ve vill have zee zombies fight them." Richtofen laughed for a bit. "Cossack!" Richtofen adressing Nikolai "Is it not gut ve are not the ones fighting this time? Hahaha!"

Nikolai looked up at Richtofen, grunted and snorted loudly, then drank again. "Whatever, Richtofen, so long as they don't interrupt my vodka."

Brymmer banged his fist on the table.

"Enough!" he yelled "What are we going to do about the intruders."

Brummer new he had to keep up appearances. He could not know whether or not the maniacal Nazi Doctor knew that it was Brummer himself that had betrayed the man, and tipped off the authorities. He hoped that by acting as though he was still loyal to Richtofen, perhaps he could survive the ordeal.

"Do not vorry mein gut Brummer." Richtofen responded. "Ve vill let zee zombies take care of them. But..." Richtofen took out a 'walkie-talkie' radio that was attached to his belt. He turned the dial to tune into a local radio service used by the castle.

Richtofen spoke into the microphone "Release zee hellhounds upon the intruders. That izt an order. That izt all. Have a good day."

Richtofen smiled at his colleagues, once again, Nikolai did not seem to notice.

"Zee?" he said, putting the walkie-talkie radio away. "That is all we need. If zee zombies do not kill them, then the hell hounds vill feast tonight. Hahahah" Richtofen continued laughing.

Disturbed by this behavior, or perhaps horrified by the thought of dogs eating a man alive, Brummer left the room to return to his quarters.

"Oh end this madness!" Brummer said to himself, as he walked down the hall back to his room.

* * *

Chris and his men were being overwhelmed by the zombie horde. The more they killed, the more that showed up. Soon, some began even firing guns at them.

"Captain!" a soldier yelled. "They have guns down! Shit!" he screamed as he was firing his rifle back at the gun-wielding zombies

"Take cover!" Chris ordered to his men. "Return fire! Repeat, return fire!"

The five remaining soldiers fired every round they had towards the zombies, the rounds flew past Chris, very narrowly missing him. However..

"Captain!" Pvt. Mota yelled "Ahhh I'm hit."

Mota was grabbing his now very heavily bleeding leg. He would surely bleed out if he did not manage to treat the wound.

"Cover me!" Chris yelled to his comrades as he bent over to help his fellow soldier.

"Uggh" Pvt. Mota cried out from the pain

"You're gonna be all right Mota.' Chris reassured. He cut a piece of Mota's uniform, and used the piece of cloth to tie around Mota's bullet wound to stop the bleeding.

"The bleeding should stop, you'll be fine for now but we have to seek medical treatment quic- Shit!" Chris yelled as several more zombies sprinted towards him, as the scent of blood had driven them into a feeding frenzy.

"It's the blood!" one of the soldiers yelled "It's attracting him." The soldier turned his attention away to the two zombies that were firing on them. Having thrown their weapons away, the zombies, having entered a frenzy, charged into the fray, enraged by the scent of blood.

"Rahhhh!" he zombies moaned as they sprinted towards them.

Chris quickly pulled out his Nine-oh-nine and fired several rounds, each a direct hit into the creatures' skulls. With a crack the bullet entered and they fell to the ground. Holding their positions, the team managed to take down each and every single of the zombies in the horde that had come for them.

"Mota!" Chris said returning to his wounded subordinate, "Are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm gonna make it!" Pvt. Mota yelled. "I made it through through boot camp," He grasped his leg, still in pain. "I can make it."

"Understood, but there's no way you can walk on that leg of yours." Chris said. "Anderson!"

"Sir!" Anderson ran over to Chris.

"Take my rifle as you lost yours," Chris said handing over his ACR.

Anderson took the rifle from Chris.

"What about you sir?"

"Well," Chris said pulling out his nine-oh-nine. "I'm gonna need my arms free to carry Mota."

Chris then picked up Mota, holding them man across on his shoulders, with Chris's left arm holding Mota, and his right arm carrying his side arm.

"We've got to move!" Chris wave his right hand towards the door. "Go!"

The group hurried out, taking special consideration of their wounded comrade. They ran down from the room they were holding up I, through the hall way. They arrived what what appeared to be the main hall of the castle.

"We can't stay here!" Chris said setting down Mota. "But we have to rest some-" Chris was not able to finish what he was saying, he felt that something was wrong. "Did you hear that?" turning towards his men.

"No sir I-" Anderson paused "Wait.. It sounded like a howl."

There was the sound of howls, as if a pack of wolves were rushing towards their prey, footsteps rushing closer and closer.

"Fetch me their souls!" a voice each and every man in the room could hear.

"Shit!" Mota said "What the hell was- Woah!" Mota was being dragged out of the room by a large canine-like creature. It looked similar to a wolf, but the eyes were similar to the zombies, a dog-wolf creature with bright, orange eyes.

"No!" Chris yelled firing a few rounds.

The dog yelped as it fell to the ground. It quickly got back up and charged Chris. Taking aim, he fired a round, and brought down the dog. But that was not the only one that attacked the room, soon about a dozen of 'hellhounds' had descended upon the men, intent on ripping them to shreds.

"Shoot!" Chris ordered, dropping his magazine to the floor and reloading his gun with the fully load magazine. He turned his attention to the right, Anderson was being overwhelmed by three of the hellhounds, one of which knocked Anderson's rifle out of his hands.

"Ahh!" Anderson yelled

The three hell hounds bit into Andersons legs and left wrist, in an attempt to bring down their desired prey in order to begin feasting on him, they did not notice Captain Redfield. Chris aimed carefully as not to hit Anderson and fired. He unloaded the entire magazine, in a blind attempt to avoid losing another one of his men. The three hellhounds lie dead, near the now wounded Anderson. Just as Chris was attempting to reload another clip, he heard the sound of another running behind him.

"Captain!" Mota yelled firing wildly

Chris turned to see the hellhound leaping towards him, it's jaws open, ready for a killing bite.

"Ahh!" Chris raised his arm in an attempt brace himself for the impact.

"BAM!" a loud gunshot rang out

The bullet had clearly hit it's mark, the hellhound falling to the floor and sliding up, and ending at Chris's feet. When he reoriented himself, Chris looked up and saw none other than

"Barry!" Chris yelled seeing his old friend, quite relieved to have survived

Barry gestured towards his men.

"Secure the area!" he commanded

His troops did as they were ordered, moving forward checking every possible bit of the room. Barry took a few steps forward closer to Chris.

"Ah" Barry said chuckling as he reloaded his magnum. "Looks like if if I had waited just a few more seconds you would have made quite the doggie treat."

"Thanks Barry." Chris taking his rifle back from Anderson. "I owe you one."

Barry chuckled again

"Don't mention it Chris." Barry said as he got out his radio. "Barry to Jacobson!" he said into the radio. "Barry to Jacobson!"

Chris put his shoulder.

"It's no use" Chris said. "Richtofen's jammed our signals. We have no way to contact one another or to HQ."

Barry looked concerned.

"Is that so?" he asked looking back as his gun. "That bastard."

"So what now Barry?" Chris asked

"I think..." Barry said thinking for a moment. "This castle is gigantic, we have no way to contact HQ, or the helicopters for a ride out." he paused. "I think we should stick together. Safety in numbers after all."

Chris nodded back

"Good idea." he said "With those 'things' running around we could use the extra fire power. We've got wounded. And.." Chris looked at Barry. "One of ours didn't make it..."

Barry looked saddened, but kept his composure

"I see..." Barry looked away, then back at Chris. "Well we still have a mission to complete… So I suggest we move the wounded to a safer place. That is our top priority now."

Chris nodded and turned towards the men.

"All right, listen up!" Chris addressing the soldiers who then stood to attention . "We don't have enough bullets to protect ourselves, but the zombies seem to be carrying plenty. Take what you need. We'll take the wounded out of this room and into a safer room in the castle. But we cannot, I repeat cannot let Richtofen get away. That is our mission along with eliminating any of his 'creations we come across. Any questions? No? Let's move out."

Barry along with Piers rushed back to help the wounded Mota to his feet and walked him out of the room into the next wing. Despite his injuries, Anderson managed to get back up and walk alongside the rest of the troops.

"He sure is something, isn't he?" Piers said turning to Barry as they walked Mota out. "And it was amazing how you saved him like that!"

Barry laughed a bit.

"Kid," Barry said turning his head towards Piers. "We go way back. He'd do the same for me and.." Barry showed him his magnum. "We're all going to be fine as long as I have this."

Barry chuckled again and followed the other members out of the room.


	10. Captured

Chapter 9

* * *

"Shista! Shista! Shista!" Richtofen cursed to himself, having just witnessed the events that had just transpired before him.

Richtofen sat alone alone in a dark room, in front of him were multiple TVs, used to view many of the cameras that lay throughout the castle. Instead, all Richtofen saw were that the intruders were quite skilled in eliminating his creations, a new horde would approach group of eleven, only to be shot down, like the many that came before. As for the hell hounds, whom once had the advantage of surprise, too were shot down as easily as the zombies. While they were faster, the superior fire power of the rifles the BSAA agents had proved useful.

"I must admit..." Richtofen looking into one of the many televisions, particularly at the one in the billiard room, the group having propped the billiard table up to the door, the weight holding off Richtofen's creations. "They vere much better than I had anticipated." Richtofen thought.

He continued glaring at the security feed, as the intruders managed to survive for so long. There was one in particular he did not like. There was a large, bearded man, who had ended the lives of so many zombies with just what Richtofen assumed to be a powerful, cowboy gun, like in a cowboy movie. Disappointed, he reached for his pipe, lit it, and began smoking.

"I do not like his beard."

Richtofen continued watching the battle, but there was a buzzing feeling in his pocket. His cell phone had gone off once more.

"Ah shista," he said reaching into his pocket. "I vill zee them die later."

Richtofen took the phone and flipped it open.

"Ja?" he said

it was his creditors, and they did not seem happy.

"Vhat do you mean you demand research results?! Do you have any idea how-"

The speaker on the other end cut him off. They were not happy with Richtofen's behavior, nor the lack of news.

"I vill send zee the test results! For now I have to swat some bothersome flies! That is for me to know!" Richtofen said "But do not vorry..." Richtofen gnawed on the end of his pipe. "I shall send the battle data on our 'creations' very soon… Guttenacht."

Richtofen put away the cell phone. Disappointed by the lack of progress made with his backers. One false move, and he would lose the finances sent to him. But little did they know, Richtofen had no interest in sharing his 'creations' with the world, as he would only be satisfied with its destruction caused by the creations themselves. He did not murder Maxis, his daughter, Samantha, the various researchers of Group 935, just to have nothing. Richtofen looked back at the screen. Seeing the soldiers were now resting after yet another confrontation with what the castle had to offer in the way of zombies. But there were secrets beyond than just the zombie; Richtofen pulled out a keyboard from under the monitors, and began typing a code.

"Any idea how long we're gonna be here Captain?" Anderson asked Chris.

Chris looked over to look at Anderson, who was using the ACR given to him earlier as a crutch.

"Until we've rested up." Chris responded back to his subordinate. "Barry!" now turning his attention over Captain Burton.

"Yeah?" Barry asked who was finally providing proper treatment to Pvt. Mota

"What's the status on the.." Chris stopped himself sensing that something was wrong.

Soon enough, gas was filling the room, as if pumped from an outside source. Chris and the others began choking, their eyes irriated.

"Ach .. 'cough' ach Tear… 'cough' gas!' Chris choked out, his lungs effected by the gas, every breathe Chris took, was a painful one. "Put on your masks!"

It was too late, the effects of the tear gas had caught the exhausted men off guard. He more they struggled, the worse they felt. Each and everyone of them wished they were far away from the room as possible.

Their lack of action soon proved punishing. As each and every one of them were in their world of pain, no one noticed the doors quickly being forced open.

"No..." Chris thought. "It can't end here." He had to survive, he just had to. For their sake of his sister Claire, his wife and lover Jill, and their expecting baby.

Chris dragged himself across the room, as the zombies poured into the room. They descended upon the wounded Mota, tearing the defenseless man to pieces. The rest seeing the fresh meat in the room, lunged towards them.

"Nein!" Richtofen said walking into the room, accompanied by Nikolai. The gas had not effected him, as he was wearing an old-fashioned gas mask. "As much as ve vant them dead." Richtofen kicked Chris in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

"Ah1" Chris yelled in pain.

"Ve need them alive…. For science!" Richtofen finished.

Strangely, the zombies stopped what they were doing and did not pursue th exposed men further.

"Now," Richtofen continued. "Take them to the cells!"

The zombies did as ordered and picked up the men. The ones who resisted were simply clubbed by Richtofen, Nikolai, and the few zombies well-trained enough to wield guns. The rifles and kicks forcing the struggling men to submit to their captors. Their bodies drained, no longer had the strength or will to resist.

"There vill be no Geneva Convention for you!" Richtofen taunted. "Now you vill know true pain and terror beyond your vildest dreams!" Richtofen began laughing like a maniac, Nikolai, saying nothing drank straight from his vodka bottle.

The exhausted Chris was done fighting and finally collapsed. As he was blacking out, Chris felt as though he was being dragged out through the door. Slowly, his body gave up the fight, and all he saw was blackness.


	11. Pain

Chapter 10

The night had come and gone, as the team remained in captivity deep within the catacombs of Richtofen's castle, thousands of miles across the Atlantic, Jill Valentine woke up from her slumber, ready to begin the day.

She was used to her husband's long nights away from home, many days or even weeks as she would stay in the United States while her husband, Chris, remained on duty in various regions of the world fighting the horroriffic legacies left in the wake of Umbrella and Tricell. Though Jill knew Chris was a professional and would not do anything deliberately stupid, she still worried about whether or not she would be able to see him again. Smiling sadly, she got up from the bed to begin the day. Her sister-in-law, Claire, had planned a trip just for the two of them to the mall to pick out things for the baby that was coming.

She showered, dressed herself in comfortable clothing, and cooked breakfast. Taking a sip of juice, she heard a knock on her door.

"It's me Jill!" Claire said. "Can you open up?"

Jill got up from her chair, and let her sister-in-law inside the apartment.

"Well the apartment's looking nice," Claire spoke up again. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well, Claire." Jill said putting on her coat. "I mean.. We're" she held her belly and smiled. "We're doing fine, though we're both missing daddy." Jill laughed a little, but it was true. She did miss Chris.

"Chris will be fine," Claire said. "if I know anything about my brother, is that he's a fighter, a survivor, he won't let anything stop him from coming back, and he always keeps his promises."

Jill cheered up a little.

"I know Cliare." Jill said back to her sister-in-law. "I just want him to be around these days, it's been about nine months, and anyday the baby could come. We've been hoping to move out of apartments and move into a nice house out in the suburbs, but we move around so much we haven't been able to really put down roots. But we're going to need to move out soon, because our baby needs space to run around."

"Aw" Claire said. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Jill shook her head.

"No we don't" Jill paused "We wanted to keep it a surprise for the two of us. I want a little girl, but Chris wants a boy. But really though, I just want our baby to be healthy for us to share our love."

"That's cute," Claire nodded back.

The two left the apartment and Jill closed the door behind her, locking it. They then headed through the hall, down a flight of stairs to the parking lot, where Claire's car was waiting for them.

"What about names?" Claire asked as they headed over to her car. "Like if it's a girl, or if it's a boy?"

"Well.." Jill pondered "Well we decided that we'd name the girl Catherine, after my mother. But if it's a boy, we'd name him, Hayden."

"Hayden?" Claire asked. "That's a nice name for a boy. Catherine sounds nice too."

They entered Claire's car, and drove out of the parking lot. Taking a left, they went down on the highway to the mall.

"Traffic wasn't bad today," Claire noted. "But my work schedule is hectic right now. It's been so long since we've had a girls night out."

"Yeah," Jill said "We should do this more often, but with a baby on the way, I'm not sure if that would be possible."

"Well we'll just have to take the little girl or guy with us." Claire said.

They continued driving down the highway to the mall.

"How about this one?" Claire asked Jill, pointing at a crib.

"No, that one won't do, it looks a little small to me." Jill said looking at another crib.

"Only the best for little Redfield?" Claire asked

"Yes" Jill said back.

They left the store to look at some other things in another. As they were walking, Jill felt a rather strange feeling. It was not a normal feeling in her belly, she was used to occasional kicks from within, but this was different than those.

"Uhhh.." Jill moaned. She felt a pop, and then a strong, warm feeling between her legs. "Uggh!"

"Jill!" Claire said rushing over to her, "Are you all-"

"I think!" Jill yelled "i think my water broke!"

Claire's eyes widened at this.

"Jill we have to go now!" Claire grabbed Jill and helped rush her out of the shop as quickly as possible. They pushed open the door to leave, ran to the car.

"Claire hurry!" Jill cried "Ow! It hurts!"

Claire quickly started the car and stepped on the pedal.

"Hold on Jill!" she said back to Jill who was lying in the back of the car, holding her stomach. "Please just hold on!"

The car sped away, racing in a battle against time. Jill continued moaning from the pain as the panicked Claire continued driving.

"Claire!" Jill yelled from the back. "Can't you go anyfaster?"

"I'm driving as fast as I can Jill!" Claire yelled back

Claire stepped on the gas pedals and drove along the highway as fast as she could, soon she was ready to turn off to the hospital.

"Jill look!" Claire poiinted, "We're almost there!"

Jill screamed in pain. "Hurry! It hurts!"


	12. Nova 6

Chapter 11

Chris was finally coming to. Slowly waking up, he realized that his whole body ached. It hurt to breathe, a side effect of the tear gas that had just been used on him and the rest of his men. Looking around the small cell, he saw some of his companions alongside of him in that dark and dirty cell. There was a single steel door as the only entry in or out. The cell was square in shape, steel walls and a glass window on both sides, allowing prisoners to look into the cells of the others, but not interact.

"Let us out!" Piers yelled banging on the steel door to no avail.

There were only four men in Chris's cell, the other had six. Slowly getting back onto his feet, Chris got back up to reacquaint himself with the world. He did not see Barry.

"Barry!" Chris asked "Where's Barry?"

Piers stopped hitting the steel door, a task he found to be useless, his cries for help ignored.

"Captain Burton," Piers said to Chris "Is over in the next cell."

Chris rushed over to the cell adjacent to his, looking through the glass window, he saw Burton banging on it.

"Barry!" Chris cried

"Chris! You're all right!" Barry said back!

Barry tried bashing down the window, no progress made he sunk back. The glass could not be broken, like the steel holding them in, only extraordinary luck would be able to save them now. But there luck had run out, or they would not be here.

"Chris!" Barry yelled. "We have to find a way out of here… or … or.."

Chris nodded "Right, we'll have to find a way out or.."

A voice on the loud speaker in each of the cells interrupted them.

"Ah gut, you are awake!" the voice said.

"Richtofen!" Chris, Barry, and Piers said in unison.

Chris grabbed the mic on the intercom and spoke in.

"Why are you doing this? What can you gain by experimenting on people?!"

"Now that you are awake," Richtofen went on "You vere vanting to know vhy I am doing this? Perhaps before I kill you, you vere vanting to know vhy? You zee I vas part of the unit Group 935. Ve vere researching the element from out space, Element 118. Alongside ve vere creating from it a biochemical veapon called Nova 6. "

"Nova… 6?" Chris asked, looking at Piers.

"Ja, you zee the veapon ve vere vorking on was to be used against the allies… First, Vashington DC, then Moscow and other cities."

"You're insane." Barry said ""Let us out!"

"In zee vinter of '43," Richtofen went on, ignoring their screams "Ve've received samples of a meteorite that contained zee Element 118 had an adverse reaction to Nova 6, or specifically.. those killed by zee gas. Zee element had awoken them, brought them a second life after their deaths. Zee creatures you've fought were the result of that."

"You've murdered people to create zombies?!" Chris yelled

"Ja!" Richtofen began laughing like a maniac into the speaker for several minutes. "And soon they shall prove most useful. Zee vorld is a mess and I must finish zee job!"

"You're going to use the zombies to kill everyone?!" Chris yelled

"You're insane!" Piers said, angrry that he wasn't able to bring down the insane Nazi doctor himself.

"Not only does zee element bring them back," Richtofen continued making his speech "But they're are also more powerful. "Now, I vill demonstrate vhat ve have created."

Richtofen who had been sitting safely away from the cells, unlocked a panel. On there, he typed in the pin to release the lock labled "Warning: Poison". Soon, he would have his revenge.

Barry began pacing back and forth between the walls of the cell. If he didn't do anything he would get frustrated and bored. He'd likely yell at one of the men as a result of that, though he knew they didn't deserve that. Pacing back and forth, Barry tried to keep his mind occupied.

"I have to get out of here somehow, we have to get out of here somehow." Barry thought as he slouched up against a wall. "I promised Polly and Moira and little Natalia I would return and- What is that smell?" Barry, interrupting himself had said out loud when a horrible smell had filled the room. The smell of rotten eggs filled the room, each and every man in the room began to feel nauseous, one even threw up because of the disgusting smell.

"Perhaps you vere vondering about zee smell?" Richtofen announced as he watched on the security feed that the men in the cell were getting sick. "Sulfur" he continued "is a component of zee Nova gas. Many have zee ssmell of rotten eggs just before their deaths. As for you," Richtofen addressing Chris and the others "Zee glass is for prisoners to watch as their friends die. Have fun watching them suffer

As Richtofen finished saying this, a strange green gas had begun filling the room. Pain began creeping into Barry, as the toxin began filling each and every cell in his body. Starting slowly, it felt like he was being stabbed a thousand times with white hot needles. In desperation to get out, he banged on the windows. "Out! Out! Out!" Barry had to get away, the pain clouding his mind. His vision began to fade as blood began dripping from his eyes, ears and nose. He vomited a green substance, mixed with his blood on the steel floor. Pain wracked each and every nerve, a torture that would not end. Their last thoughts clouded by the desire for death, prevented only by the sluggishness is which it came.

"The pain!" Barry yelled. "Oh my god!"

He slouched to the ground, the nerve toxin finally destroying the cells in his body.

"I'm sorry Moira, Polly, and Natalia." Barry thought, his last thoughts. "I won't be coming home."

Chris watched as his old slouched to the ground, gasping for breath, and finally died after a short few minutes of agonizing pain and screaming in agony. The five others in the cell fared no better, each dying within a minute of the other.

Barry was a strong man, he would have given his life for his friends and family. Fighting to his very last breathe, he would ensure that those he cared about would live another night. He did not die a hero, only the death of an animal, trapped by the horrific plans of others.

"Barry! Barry!" Chris yelled, banging on the glass, in a last attempt to save his friend. He gave up, and slouched to the ground, saddened by his failure. Then he felt a rage he had not felt before, he ran up and grabbed the microphone.

"Richtofen!" he screamed "I'm coming for you, and when I do I'll-"

"You vill do nothing!" Richtofen answered back. "You vill die like a dog like those before you! Now let me introduce zee Element 118."

Richtofen, back in his office, brought out another panel, and typed in a pin.

Back in the cell, Chris looked back into the adjacent cell where the corpses of his old friend, Barry Burton, and his men lie. The ceiling above opened up and came in was a crane. The crane held strange, glowing rock that had the hue of bright orange.

"I now present," Richtofen said "Element 118."

The crane continued lowering Element 118, and continued glowing brighter. Soon the corpses began to stir, and shake. They opened their eyes. Bright orange hues, like the zombies they faced before. Barry Burton was reborn, as a zombie.

"What have you done?" Chris yelled. "Barry!" he founded on the steel door. Desperately trying to escape the fate of his comrades. The other men in the room too, were banging on the steel doors. The doors held not budging an inch.

"Now," Richtofen announced on the speakers. "It's your turn. You too vill feel zee effects of zee gas first hand, and join mein army."

"No," Chris thought. "I can't die now! Not like this!"

Richtofen sat back in his office, gleefully watching the look and expressions of outright terror on the faces of his captives. He could not destroy them just yet, he wanted them to linger in this world just a little longer. He watched as they continued banging on the doors, as their previously alive comrades attempt to break the glass. This time they did not want to escape. Instead the dead men, now turned zombies, wanted to feed on the flesh of the remaining four who stayed alive. Richtofen was taking in a sick pleasure want all of this, never satisfied, always seeking more and more depraved acts of violence on others, the pain his last four had, was no enough.

Glaring at the security feed, Richtofen was ready to gas the last of the survivors, but once more, his cell phone interrupted him.

"Vhat?!" Richtofen demanded, angry his attempted murder had been interrupted.

Once more, Richtofen had been contacted by his creditors. They have had enough of him, his behavior towards him, the lack of results.

"Vell to hell with you!" Richtofen yelled. "Vhat?! You sent a strike team to take me out and steal mein research? I vill kill each and everyone of you!"

A loud explosion was heard throughout the castle, as Richtofen watched on the security feed, strange almost insectoid-like creatures began running through a large hole In the castle. They walked like normal men, even carrying guns as they shot down the zombies that approached them. One marched over to the camera and fired. The screen in Richtofen's security office had turned to static. He grabbed a brief case that contained large sums of money in the event he needed to leave the castle in an attack like this one.

"Shista!" Richtofen yelled.

He quickly ran out of the room and into the armory, he picked out two weapons, an MP-40, and a Walther p38 pistol. 'These will prove useful.' he thought

He walked around the corner and saw his Russian comrade, Nikolai, who once again lay passed out on the floor after binge drinking.

"Nikolai," He yelled kicking the drunk, 'vake up!" Richtofen kicked the drunk man, waking him up.

The Russian woke up angry.

"What is it Dr. Richtofen" he said getting up. "You've interrupted my nap."

"I have a present for you!" Richtofen said handing him a bottle of vodka. "Here is your favorite drink, Cossack. Ve also have company, go kill them!"

Nikolai made an evil smile, despite drowning his days in an alcoholic stupor, nothing excited Nikolai like a good old-fashioned killing. He picked an old pp-sh submachine gun from the wall, and headed out. The zombies were engaging the intruders, and Nikolai didn't want to miss out on the all the killing. He rushed out into the fray eager to engage the enemy.

Long ago in the Nineteen-fourties, Nikolai Belinski was an ambitious, yet psychopathic politician who ruthless killed those in his way through the ranks of the communist party of the Soviet Union. His nature intimidating many of his fellow comrades to no end. Even Stalin himself could not look this man in the eye, no one could, for in his eyes you see a creature burning with the hatred of all living things. It was rumored in Moscow that this man had many skeletons in his closet, some with the flesh still attached. It was unfortunate for this man's wife to have been having an affair with Stalin himself as one of his mistresses. Angered by this, Nikolai drove an ax into her skull. Now that he finally had the excuse he wanted, Stalin had him shipped to the front lines where wallowed in an alcoholic stupor and self-pity, in between killing German soldiers and the occasional Russian or partisan who found themselves alone with Nikolai for too long. Not long after, Nikolair met Richtofen and found himself fighting zombies. As long as the vodka continues to come, Nikolai follows each and every order Richtofen gives him.

One member of the mysterious force attacked him, jumping from an airduct on the ceiling above, Nikolai jumped on the thing, beating him over and over on the head with a vodka bottle, then tackled and punched it over and over with his fights.

"Die mudaki!" Nikolai scream not letting up with his melee

The thing let out a screech before finally giving up the fight. The body disolved, leaving behind a strange black liquid in its place.

"What the hell?" Nikolai muttered, staggering off, then taking another sip of vodka.

He left them room quietly, he had intruders to kill.


	13. Zombie Barry

Chapter 12

* * *

The mysterious force swept through the castle like a plague, wiping out all resistance as they went along. No matter how many zombies or hell hounds attacked them, the force wiped them out. They moved through each room like clockwork, a squad would move in, engage the zombies and move into the next. Not a single zombies would remain to resist them as the intruders searched for whatever they desired.

Meanwhile, Chris and the last surviving members of the BSAA assault team, lay waiting. Each wondering if the next second would be their last, fearing to experience the same, painful deaths that their comrades who had came before them had experienced. Chris cat in the corner watching as his old comrades were trying their hardest to break down the glass, the glass not giving away. It was not escape they sought, but their flesh of their old friends. Their hunger never satisfied, the taste of and desire for human flesh going unfulfilled. Though their efforts never slowing, untroubled by weakness or human conscience.

Chris looked up, saddened by the loss of his old friend Barry. He stared in the soulless eyes of the former patriarch of the Burton family. The orange hue of his eyes staring hungrily back. Feeling a chill go down his spine, Chris looked away trying to think about better things. He thought of his beautiful wife Jill, the good times they had shared together. He thought of his younger sister, Claire as well. Ever since their parents had died when they were at an early age, Chris had taken the role of caretaker for his sister, helping her get through college with his earnings as a police officer. But despite the happy moments he had shared with them, Chris could not help but feel sad. He would not hold his wife again, he wouldn't see his son grow up, nor would he ever be able to hug his sister again. He wasn't ready to die.

Chris turned to his men.

"I think this is it.." he said softly. "I don't think any of us are going back-"

"No Captain Redfield!" Piers said, getting up from the ground and marching towards Chris. 'Don't say that! Is this how the great Chris Redfield acts? We'll survive! We'll get out of here and bring that Nazi son-of-bitch to justice. We just have to have hope!"

"Yeah, you're right." Chris said getting up from the ground. He wiped the dust from his pants, then walked around, pondering what exactly they could do next.

"Captain!" Piers said "What's our next step?"

Chris shook his head.

"I don't know, it's just"

The zombies from the adjacent cell continued on beating the glass, their effort continued, stubbornness unrewarded, or so it had seemed. The zombies at the front of the group, the once alive, Barry Burton was leading the charge in the zombie's quest for slaughter of their old friends. Zombie barry continued pounding on the glass, never ceasing, never tiring. Soon the group had applied enough pressure, they they managed to crack the glass.

"Barry!" Chris yelled in an attempt to somehow reach a part of humanity still left in his old friend, though the Captain knew that his old friend had long such been dead, replaced by this vicious creature with bright orange hues for eyes, that now occupied the bodily vessel of Barry Burton.

With a final pounding of his fist, the glass finally caved in and shattered, pieces flying into Chris's cell. Chris thought quickly and grabbed a longer piece of the of the shattered glass, the makeshift knife his only defense to protect the himself and the last of his team.

The Zombie Barry caught himself on the jagged glass, buying Chris and his team a little bit of time before he'd come through.

"Barry!" Chris yelled as the zombiefied Barry Burton struggled climbing through the hole, the rest of the men said nothing. "Stop! Stop this now, Barry!" he continued to order.

The zombiefied Barry ignored Chris's orders and finally climbed through the hole in the glass and fell to the ground. His body was stuck full of shards of glass, though he did not give even the slightest indication that he was in pain. Zombiefied Barry Burton got up from the ground and slowly staggered towards Chris and the rest of his team.

The men stood behind Chris, as he was the only one armed. Chris raised his glass knife in the air, pointed the zombie of his former friend and colleague.

"Barry!" Chris yelled as he and his men back up towards the wall, Barry still staggering closer and closer. The other zombies tried to pour in as well, but stuck themselves on the glass, it would take a long time before anymore crawled inwards.

"Barry Burton!" Chris yelled. "I'm your friend Chris! Don' you remember?" The Zombie Burton came closer and closer, ignoring the cries of Chris. "We served in STARS! You were the best man at my wedding! Barry! What would Polly or Moira, or little Natalia think?!" The zombie came within a few feet of the panicked men. "Aren't you even listening?!" The zombie turned his attention towards Piers and lunged at him, nearly grabbing the man by his hair.

"No!" Chris yelled as he tackled the zombie. Chris knocked him to the floor as he shoved the shard of glass straight into Zombie Barry's eye. The zombie kept kicking and struggling, so Chris yanked out the shard and continuously stabbed the zombie in the head over and over. The struggle continued until the shard had broken in the skull of the zombie. It did not move again.

Chris turned and rolled over, off the zombie. He took a few deep breathes before Piers helped him back up.

"Captain," Piers patting Chris on the shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked feeling concerned for his superior.

"I'll be fine!" Chris yelled. "I just… I just… never thought it would end this way. I just thought things would get better! It never does!" Chris screamed as he hit the ground, saddened it had to be him who had to give his old friend a mercy killing. Finally putting him out of his misery.

"Rest…." Chris took a breathe. "In peace, Barry."

Chris got off the ground and punched the wall.

"Damn it!" he yelled

The men continued standing in the cell, waiting for when death finally took them. Being eaten alive sounded like a horrible way to die, but they were prepared to fight for their very lives to their last breathes.

"Get ready!' Chris yelled, as they stood four in a row, Chris in the middle, Piers flanked his right, and the other two on his left.

"Brace yourselves!"

Before the men could do anything, a loud explosion just outside the hall was heard. The explosion rocked the cell and the cell doors. Each of the men stumbled as the force rocked them nearly off their feet.

"An earthquake?" One of the soldiers said.

"No," the other soldier said trying to get a glimpse of what was going on in through the door. "Is it backup Captain?" he asked

Chris shook his head no. "No, this was a small snatch-and-grab operation, two teams, no more no less."

Piers came over to Chris.

"But sir," he said "If it's no the BSAA, then who could it be?"

"I don't know I just-"

Chris was caught off as another explosion hit the steel door. The soldier standing near it flew against the wall, crushed by the force of the blow and the weight of the steel door. Then, something came in. It was a strange insect-like creature, it was armed with a gun as it came rushing in.

"Captain! Hostile!" Piers said as the creature forced him to the wall, keeping him pinned by the gun.

Chris swung at the creature, hitting it with his fist. Then he stomped the creatures head with his foot, crushing it's skull. Strangely, the creature did not leave it's body behind when it died. It only dissolved into nothingness, leaving a black, sticky liquid behind.

"Uggh." the BSAA soldier said. "it stinks."

"That thing.." Chris said pointing at the pile of the gooey black liquid. "It kind of reminds of those Majini I encountered in Kijuju."

"Are you saying Tricell is involved in this?" Piers asked.

Chris shook his head.

"No, but I'm saying is that we're dealing with a third-party in all this."

"Then who do we fight?" The other BSAA soldier asked.

"Well… Everyone it looks like." Chris answered back.

"Captain we got to go!" Piers said, picking up the gun from the ground, an AN-94 rifle.

"But Barry- he's he's."

Chris was hesitant to leave behind the body of his friend Barry. What would he say to his friends and family that he had just left the elder Burton's body behind, to rot in that castle?

"Come on, Captain, we'll end up just like him if we don't get a move on!" Piers said trying to get Chris to leave the cell with him.

"All right, just first things first…' Chris said as he approached Barry's corpse.

Chris searched Barry's body for a while, and finally found what he needed.

"His dog tags." Chris said holding them up in the air. "All right, now we can go."

The three remaining men quickly ran out of the room and into a long stretch of hallway. They could hear as the zombies and this, third-party fought to the death with one another. The last survivors of the BSAA, they had one last mission. Kill Richtofen, and end his reign of madness and cruelty over the region.


	14. Firefight

Chapter 13

* * *

The old Russian moved room from to room, slaughtering every single one of these insect-like soldiers as he found them. With the zombies fighting by his side, Nikolai went from each of the new intruders, shooting several of them, beating a few with his gun, stabbing another, before beating the last he saw with his fists.

"Mudak!" Nikolai yelled as he hit his fists against the face of the hapless intruder. He took a fire ax from the wall, and caved its skull in with the force of the ax. The ax was still embedded in its head as Nikolai fired his gun into the torso and various other parts of the things body. With a click, the gun went empty, but the creature had stopped struggling. Nikolai walked over and gave it a kick for good luck, and took a swig of his vodka bottle. He burped and had a feeling of satisfaction having once again settled his bloodlust.

The creature twitched its body, gave out a last shriek and died. Grunting, Nikolai got up from the ground, watching as the creature's body had too like the rest, had dissolved once more into a thick, sticky black goo. He spat on the spot where the creature had died.

"Pig..." He whispered.

Nikolai took his PPSH submachine gun and dropped the empty magazine. He took out another one from his backpack and loaded it into the gun. He had another drink from his vodka bottle, and walked on. He fired a few more shots at the intruders, but decided to allow the zombies deal with them.

As Nikolai turned to walk away, he thought he heard someone's noise from down the stairs. Since it did not sound like his boss, Dr. Richtofen nor his assistant, Dr. Brummer.

"It's the svoloch intruders…' Nikolai said slinging his submachine gun over his shoulders, freeing his hands to light a Molotov cocktail. "I'll teach them to mess with my drink."

Nikolai readied the Molotov cocktail, in wait for the intruders.

* * *

'They would have to come this way." he thought. "It's the only way out, I will paint Red Square with their blood."

"Captain!" a BSAA soldier yelled over to Chris as the last three surviving BSAA soldiers ran down the hallway. "I think we need to go this way!" he gestured over to Chris, showing an opening in the hallway, leading to a flight of stairs.

The trio ran that way, just as zombies were engaging the intruders, creating a catastrophic orgy of violence within the bowels of the castle dungeons. They did not look back as several zombies began biting into one of the intruders, it screamed and shrieked as the zombies tore through it's armor and

The trio had managed to escape the confines of their cell, leaving the bodies of their comrades behind. Once they had escaped, they encountered resistance. The newfound intruders had proven hostile and engaged the trio. Thanks to their training, they had managed to avoid death at the hands of the zombies, and the intruders. Chris had managed to find a pump-actioned twelve gauge shotgun. Piers on the other hand, had only a Glock 17 9mm pistol. Both of these weapons were stolen from the intruders, left behind in the black goo.

As they ran, Piers and Chris would occasionally stop to engage the zombies. A few were armed with various firearms, they usually just preferred to fire a few shots, before throwing their guns away to charge the group. Piers and Chris would shoot them in the heads (on Chris's first-hand expertise in the matter), quickly ending the zombies' rampages before they began.

Running faster and faster, the group quickly ran up the stairs and turned into a large room. Piers and Chris stopped running, and slowly walked in. However, their fellow member kept running oblivious to the outside world. Self-survival and escape was all that was on his mind, despite Chris's orders to stop, he would keep running. He had to survive he thought. The member kept running and did not look around.

"Bang bang bang bang!" a few shots rang out, each hitting the man.

"Ah!" he cried as bullets flew through his body. He slunk to to the ground, onto his knees. He grabbed, his chest, feeling that at any moment his rapidly beating heart would explode. Blood continued rushing out, he would bleed out soon without treatment. He did not see as his assailant walked up beside him, carefully aiming his gun at his head. The BSAA agent stared at the ground as he slowly black out, he did not hear the man pull the trigger, nor the shot that ended his life.

"Bang!"

The bullet entered the BSAA agent's right temple, killing him.

"No!" Chris yelled firing his shotgun at the man. The man took took cover behind a pillar, reloaded his gun and fired. Chris and Piers ducked for cover as the man fired multiple rounds at him.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Piers asked, reloading his Glock.

Chris kept reloading his shotgun, he would not allow whoever this was to go unpunished.

"Let me ask him!" Chris said firing his shotgun several times back at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

Chris angrily yelled as he firing his shotgun in rapid succession. He had already lost too many men, he couldn't afford losing all of them.

"I am Nikolai!" Nikolai yelled firing back with his sub-machine gun, it's superior rate of fire keeping the two BSAA agents pinned down. "Richtofen wants you dead! And this gun I used to kill my second wife with I will use to kill you too!"

The BSAA agents kept their heads down as Nicholai continued spraying the area with his bullets. Nikolai took another swig of vodka, and reloaded his gun.

"Captain!" Piers yelled "He's reloading! Let's flank him!"

Chris nodded and tapped his shoulder. "Go!"

The two surviving BSAA crouched and moved around to flank Nikolai.

"Oh no you don't!" Nikolai yelled as he threw a Molotov straight at the two.

The bottle crashed, igniting the liquid, and create a burst of flames between Chris and Piers. Both men leaped across the ground, very nearly getting singed by the flames.

"Woah!" Piers yelled back to Chris. "This guy's a maniac!"

"Everything about this place is insane!" Chris yelled back. He quickly reloaded his shotgun. "Damn" he thought. "Only four shells left."

Chris and Piers on various sides of the fire, moved left and right to flank Nikolai. Piers was kept pinned down by the Russian, nearly being hit by one of the many bullets Nikolai was shooting at him. Hs aim getting wilder and wilder the drunker he got.

Nikolai grunted and drank another mouthful of vodka.

"I will break each and everyone of you!" Nikolai said. He dropped the magazine and reloaded another one. "You are good! But the Germans were good too, and Nikolai killed them!"

Nikolai, turned around and sprayed bullets wildly in Chris's direction, luckily the bullets only hit the wall behind Chris, not touching a hair on his body.

"Now it's my turn you son-of-a" Chris yelled, firing two shells back at Nikolai.

"You think your lousy shotgun will save you?" Nikolai yelled. "How about you choke on this."

Nikolai took out another Molotov from his backpack. He lit the rag, then rose out of his cover. He raised the Molotov high the air and aimed at Chris.

"How about you get cooked!" He yelled raising the Molotov back at Chris.

"Captain!" Piers yelled

Nikolai was distracted for a moment, but saw Piers aiming his glock carefully at him.

"You want to die pig?" Nikolai asked

"Game over!" Piers said as he carefully aimed his pistol at Nikolai's Molotov that he held above him. The glass shattered, pouring the flammable liquid all over Nikolai. Soon, Nikolai was engulfed in the flames.

"Ah!" Nikolai screamed as the flames spread all over. He screamed and ran before hitting the ground. He twisted and turned but the flames kept on burning. Chris and Piers did not say a single thing as they watched Nikolai burn.

"My god..." Chris thought. 'What an awful way to die."

"Captain!" Piers yelled finally breaking the silence. "Captain! Are you all right?"

"yeah..." Chris said, finally snapping out of his head. 'Yeah, I'm fine…. That was a hell of a shot."

"Thanks, Captain." Piers said putting the glock away as he walked over to Chris. "i was the best shot and the academy, the BSAA needed a sniper and that's my job. A sniper."

"Well thanks." Chris said patting Piers shoulder. "You saved my life. I'm sorry I don't believe I know your name."

"Piers," Piers said to Chris. "Piers Nivans."

"Well Piers," Chris said back. "I think we make a hell of a team… Come one! We got to get out of here."

The two men quickly went back through the hall that Nikolai was guarding, they approached his body as they passed. Chris stopped to look at Nikolai's body.

"Captain?" Piers asked.

"Looks like this may come in handy." Chris said picking up the dead Nikolai's PPSH submachine gun. "I just think we could use the extra fire power is all." Chris also noticed the Russian had a portable radio. Despite its age, it was better than nothing and Chris and Piers lacked the means to communicate with the outside world anyways.

Piers nodded.

"All right, let's go!"


	15. Showdown!

Chapter 14

* * *

Chris and Piers continued running. They could not stop now, or they would be dead like their friends before them. When and wherever they met with resistance, they fought with everything they had, their guns, their blades, and their fists. Their superior training had served them well as they continued their fight to survive.

The two made their way into a series of rooms, and came across a room they hadn't searched.

"Recovery Room?" Chris asked slowly opening the door.

The two if they wished to continue their fight for survival would need medicine. Their hope was that this was a standard medical room, with at least a few bandages or health spray they could use when injured. Instead, to their horror they found only bodies. Rotting, decomposed bodies, piled one after the other, their faces twisted from their agonizing deaths from torture.

"Jesus.. Captain." Piers said as he held his nose. "They've been experimenting on people! And for what!?"

"Let's get out of here!" Chris said back.

They quickly closed the door in horror and ran as fast as they could away from the room. Running fast, they did not wish to end up like the poor souls they saw before them.

* * *

Inside the security room, Brummer sat watching the various screens and monitors watching the progress of the intruders. He paced back and forth, scared for his life. The intruders had taken over most of the castle, eliminating the zombie guards, even though Brummer himself didn't trust them. Something however had given him a glimmer of hope. The first group of intruders, from this BSAA organization he had contacted not too long ago had arrived at the castle. Unfortunately, most of the team had been wiped out. Brummer was on his own.

Now, he had to worry about not only Richtofen and his creations, but these new intruders as well. Their loyalty he couldn't decide on. "Were they Russian?" Brummer thought. "Perhaps a third party altogether."

Brummer spent most of his time since the arrival of the new intruders collecting his belongings. Clothes, money, cans of food, whatever he may need in his escape. Since Germany once more was no longer safe for him, perhaps he will return once more for the last time back to South America in one of the many enclaves there for German immigrants. Perhaps somewhere in Asia.

As he was collecting his belongs, Brummer heard running outside his room in the hall. "Did they desire his death?" he thought. He opened a cabinet near his desk, inside he grabbed his Kar98K bolt-actioned rifle. "A fine arm for self-defense." He closed the drawer slowly and opened his door very carefully, so not to attract unwanted attention from whoever this may be.

He aimed his gun down the hallway and saw two men stop running and aim their guns back at him. These were not the intruders, instead they were from the last group who had attacked the castle, the BSAA, the very organization he had contacted to reveal the horrific experiments that were being conducted at the castle.

"Are the BSAA men?" Brummer asked the two who were aiming their guns at him. They were at a standoff, one slight error and anyone of them could be dead.

"Who wants to know?" Piers asked back

"This is Dr. Frederich Brummer." Brummer said. "Not too long ago I tipped off this Bioterrorism Security Organization..."

"Yeah… that's us.." Chris said still pointing his PPSH submachine gun back at Brummer as he did not trust the man.

"Captain!" Piers said lowering his and Chris's gun as well. "That's the man whom we were supposed to meet up with."

Brummer lowered his rifle, and nodded back at the two.

"Yes.." he said looking away from the duo. "I only wanted to end this madness once and for all."

"So you know what's going on here?" Chris said taking a step forward, closer to Brummer.

"Yes… I …. wanted the world to know the atrocities being committed here."

"Aren't you afraid of the Doctor finding out about that?" questioned Piers. "He could've killed you."

Brummer nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he could have killed me..." he said sadly "But it is a death I deserve and the hell I should go."

'What do you mean?" asked Chris

"I… I … helped him on many experiments creating these zombies… I am a coward."

"What the hell?" asked Piers angrily. "Innocent peoples' blood is on your hands do you understand?"

"Yes.." said Brummer. "but it would not be the first time…. You see many years ago, I had worked for the Nazis in special projects, helping them create these monstrosities, even betraying my own parents. I have been running from my past ever since. The candle of my life is almost out, and I cannot run anymore. I … I somehow hope to remedy some of the atrocities I have committed..."

"Brummer.." Chris said, coldly to this cowardly man. "You can't run all of your life… sooner or later… you're going to have to face responsibility for what you've done here. Possibly tribunal."

"I know… I know..." Brummer sobbed. "I just… I just need more time to collect the documents and research of what we have done here… Perhaps… Perhaps one day we can prevent these things from happening ever again..."

"Look old man,' said Piers. "We're on a tight schedule here. Have you seen Richtofen or not?"

"I have not seen him since I left his presence hours ago… Perhaps he is still somewhere in the castle."

"Oh.." Piers said "Like that helps us."

"Weren't there more of you?" Brummer asked

Chris shook his head. "No, that…. That bastard captured us.. killed most of my team and turned them all into zombies."

Brummer looked shocked at this. "I … I ...didn't know. I don't know how close you were to them.. But you have all of my sympathies.."

"Look we can't stay here much longer." Chris said. "We have to stop that madman Richthofen, once and for all."

"All right," said Brummer. "I will gather the research notes and follow you later. Please get rid of that man, he plans on committing unholy acts upon this world."

The three separated, Chris and Piers in one direction, Brummer in the other. Chris and Piers had to find Richtofen before he manages to escape. They could not let Barry's and the others' deaths go in vain. They would be avenged, their spilled blood demanded it. The two turned and ran back the opposite direction. "Richtofen had to be close" they thought.

* * *

"That vay you idiots!" Richtofen yelled, directing two zombies over to the melee in the main hall.

The whole castle by now had become a warzone, and Richtofen found himself trapped. Sure, he took pleasure in the carnage and all of the killing. He was quite relieved to say the least that it was not the zombies who were after him at this time. However, he still had his research to continue. He would not allow his "backers" to take all of his hard earned research.

"I vill be damned before you bastards take mein research!" Richtofen yelled, firing several rounds from his pistol as several of the intruders rushed towards him. Each round was a direct hit, and they hit the ground hard. Some were still twisting and turning in pain as they struggled to get back up from the ground.

Richtofen reloaded, and fired several more rounds at point blank range. One by one he killed the last of them, and moved on into the hall way.

"I'm close..." Richtofen said to himself. "Hahhaha I'm am so very, very close now."

Richtofen ran down the hallway and took a left. He was trying to reach the sub-basement, where his teleporter lay, and his ticket to freedom. As he was running and turned the corner, he saw two men running towards him.

"Shista!" Richtofen saw as the two he very nearly ran into were none other than the surviving BSAA members, whom he had failed to kill not a few hours ago.

"Look Captain!" Piers yelled, pointing directly as Richtofen. "There's the son-of-a-bitch!"

Chris and Piers raised their guns and opened fire on the Nazi scientist. Richtofen, ducked around the corner, and blind fired back at the two.

'Shit!" Chris said, as he dove for cover. "Richtofen!" Chris was in a rage, as he was so close to his goal of avenging Barry and the rest of their men's deaths.

Chris reloaded his sub-machine gun, and blind-fired as well, spraying the whole hallway with bullets.

"Your friends squeal liked pigs vhen I gassed them! Hahaha" Richtofen taunted, loudly enough for Chris and Piers to hear.

"That bastard! I'm gonna make him pay!" Chris yelled as he ran out of their hiding spot to pursue Richtofen

"Captain wait!" Piers yelled running after him. "That's what he wants! Captain!"

Chris ignored his subordinate's cries as he chased the Nazi doctor down the hall way. He didn't care about anything around him, he had to get Richtofen. He world was blinded by the red hot feeling of rage. Every fiber and thought inside Chris was clouded with hate, he would stop Richtofen once ad for all. Chris quickly outran Piers, who struggled to keep up with his furious commanding officer. Soon, Piers had fallen behind, and lost track of Chris and Richtofen inside the maze-like halls of the castle.

Richtofen enjoyed taunting the big man. It had been such a long time since the last surgery and "experiment" since he had used psychological torture on his enemies. However, he could not stay around much longer, he had a teleport to catch. Perhaps to another country, or decades into the future. But he couldn't stay here. As he was running down the stairs to get to the sub-basement, Chris had finally caught up to him.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" Chris yelled as he tackled the German down the stairs. Each step hurt him, as they tumbled down the stairs, but Chris shrugged it off as he felt worse. All that mattered was making Richtofen pay.

The two men engaged in a brawl for quite sometime, neither one getting the upper-hand. They would grapple and wrestle one moment and box the next. Though Chris was a well-trained martial artist, Richtofen proved himself a capable boxer, easily dishing out as much pain as Chris could.

"Ah you swine!" Richtofen yelled as he quickly got up and swung back at Chris.

Chris saw the hook coming, ducked and grabbed Richtofen's neck and right arm, trying to swing him around into the wall. Richtofen stood his ground and swung his left fist into Chris's chin.

"Ah!" Chris yelled in pain as he took the fist to his head.

Chris took the punch and hit Richtofen hard in the gut with his right fist. Richtofen could feel the force drive the air out of his lungs. He kneeled over in pain.

"Ach you hit like a bitch!" Richtofen taunted, holding his chest.

Chris did not take the taunt well and swung again, but Richtofen ducked to his left and hit Chris in the ribs with a side kick, knocking him off his balance. Chris slipped and hit ground hard.

"Get up you swine!' Richtofen yelled as he swung a kick at Chris's head.

Chris ducked and grabbed Richtofen's and leg, driving him into the air, Chris forced Richtofen to the ground. From there, Chris began punching Richtofen as he lay on top of him.

"Take that!" Chris yelled as he punched Richtofen. "This is for Barry!" Chris Punched Richtofen again. He hit the sadistic doctor in the nose, breaking it. Richtofen's blood flowed. "And this is for me!" Chris's raised his fist for one last blow, but Richtofen blocked his arm, and slammed his forehead into Chris. The blow knocking Chris back, allowing Richtofen to counter-attack.

With Chris knocked back, Richtofen was able to free his right leg, he raised his high and kicked Chris off of him. Richtofen quickly got off the ground, and kicked Chris in the head as he struggled to get back up. He aimed for another kick, but Chris rolled over in time to avoid the blow. Richtofen turned and attempted to stomp, Chris rolled over again. Richtofen yelled in frustration as he wanted to hit Chris again.

"You are a very good fighter…" said. "But I vill finish the fight!" Richtofen reached into his medical bag and produced a syringe that was filled with a strange, white fluid. He injected the syringe into his neck. His body began to convulse, but then stopped. Richtofen reset his nose, and it stopped bleeding, as if the milky fluid had healed his body. He cracked his knuckles and neck and got ready to continue his fight.

"My serum vorks!" Richtofen said with glee. "Now the time for talk is over."

Richtofen reached into his medical bag once more and produced a sharp scalpel. He raised the blade and approached Chris. Chris saw the scalpel and slid back to avoid Richtofen, his body weak from the fight, Chris struggled to get up.

"Die swine!" Richtofen slammed the blade into Chris's chest. The blade was too small and did not hit any vital organs, but it hurt Chris nonetheless and was enough to immobilize him.

"Ahhhh!" Chris cried out in pain. He was too weak to move, and was in to much pain to protect himself. Not since his last confrontation with Albert Wesker, had Chris come so close to death.

"I'm sorry Jill..' Chris thought as the Nazi stared at him, Chris slowly bleeding to death. "I won't be coming home..."

Richtofen continued staring at Chris. He was taking a sadistic pleasure in watching Chris struggle to breathe, and fought to survive.

"You see over sixty years ago I so very nearly succeeded in my plans to destroy this vorld..." Richtofen said to the weakened Chris. "So very nearly… I can't let anyone interfere.. No one!"

"Oh I vill kill you now..." Richtofen reached into his bag, and produced a gun. Chris realized it was none other than Barry Burton's Colt Anaconda magnum. The gun Barry brought to the Spencer Estate so long ago would be used by his murderer to kill his own best friend.

Richtofen turned the magnum at Chris and pulled the trigger. Chris's heart very nearly stopped as he felt that death was sure to come. It clicked and did not go off. Richtofen was playing with Chris, getting him worked up with the threat of death that did not immediately come.

"Hahahahah!" Richtofen laughed like the maniac he was was. "Oh vhen do you vant to die?" he taunted.

Chris said nothing but clenched his teeth in defiance.

"You… bastard..." Chris choked out in pain."

"Ja is a fine gun. Like zee cowboys use." Richtofen said showing Chris the gun. "I took zee gun as a trophy, to remind myself of all of your men, American, I killed..."

Richtofen slid the cylinder open. He unloaded the empty rounds and replaced them with new rounds. He slid the cylinder back, and aimed the gun directly at Chris.

"Oh.. I'm terribly sorry… it's time for you, big boy, to die." Richtofen said

Chris looked up as he saw the barrel stare back at him. He felt consigned to his fate, but only hoped his child could grow in a world safer than the one he'll leave.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Richtofen taunted as he pulled the trigger.

"No!" Piers yelled, finally catching up to the other two men. He tackled Richtofen from the side, knocking him to the ground, the bullet very nearly hitting Chris. He looked up and saw Piers tackle Richtofen, knocking the revolver out of his hands.

"Ahh Shista!" Richtofen yelled as the magnum flew up in the air and slid a few meters away.

"Grab the gun Captain!" Piers yelled gesturing to the magnum that had been knocked away, his body occupied in a brawl with the Nazi. The two men grappled with one another, but neither had a greater advantage over the other.

Piers grabbed Richtofen and tried to restrain him. Richtofen headbutted the solider have him a right hook to the head, then gave a kicked straight to into Piers's chest. The blow forced Piers backwards, and he fell back onto the ground.

Richtofen looked over and saw Chris struggle, as he crawled towards the magnum. The scaapel driven within his body made it difficult to move. He had no time to take it out as if he did not get the magnum, both he and Piers would surely be dead. Chris very nearly reached the gun with his finger tips. Richtofen quickly kicked the gun away.

"Nein! Amerikanischen Hund! Sie sollten tot ware (No! American Dog! You should have stayed dead!)" Richtofen yelled as he slammed his foot into Chris's face.

Richtofen slammed his foot again into Chris's head, and kicked him again for good measure.

Chris looked up and watched the two engage in a brutal brawl. Piers landed a few punches, but the mad doctor landed a few of his own as well. He grabbed Piers's shoulder, yanked him down and slammed his knee into Piers's jaw. Richtofen then swung at Piers landing a punch in his right temple, a direct hit, Piers took the blow and then another, knocking him off of his balance. Richtofen grabbed Piers's throat and left arm and tackled him to the ground.

''Nur sterben schon (Just Die already!)" Richtofen had Piers on the ground and continued beating him with his fists. "How do you like this?" he yelled as he hit Piers again. He reached down and began choking Piers out in a stranglehold.

"Ahhh!" Piers choaked out as he struggled to get Richtofen off. Richtofen was having none of this, he was now serious about killing the two men, in one last lucid act, he was no longer playing with them. He desired their deaths.

"It vill be over, pig! Die!" Richtofen yelled as he continued choking Piers. Chris only watched in horror as he was too weak, bleeding out and unable to move from the pain. Piers began blacking out, he didn't have the air in his lungs to continue fighting.

"Just, a little more..." Richtofen said

Just as Piers was on the brink of death, a shot rang out and filled the room with a loud noise from that of a rifle.

"BANG!"

The shot rang out and hit Richtofen in the side.

"AH!" Richtofen cried out as he fell over from the shot. He writhed around in pain, holding the woun, trying his best to keep the blood in, trying hard not to pass out from the pain.

Piers took a breathe of relief as Richtofen's stranglehold on him was finally broken. He kicked the man off of him and quickly got off the ground, and ran off over to Chris.

"Captain!" Piers said as he rushed over Chris who lay bleeding out. He held the scapel that had just pierced his body in his hands as struggled to breathe. "Captain, are you all right?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm in a lot of pain."

Brummer saw Piers struggling to carry Chris out of the hole, so he threw his rifle over his shoulder and hurried down the stairs to meet the two men. Piers was struggling to carry his larger Captain up the stairs, luckily Brummer was able to take one shoulder and Piers had the other, providing adequate support to carry Chris.

"Are you all right?" Brummer asked

"No, I'm kind of in a lot of pain right now." Chris said

Brummer reached into his bag and retrieved a vial and he emptied the contents into a syringe.

"Here," Brummer said as he handed it to Chris. "This is what we were working on it should help save you."

Dr. brummer took the syringe and stuck it into Chris's neck. Chris grunted in pain as the needle struck a vein, but Piers held him down. Despite his intital reserves about Brummer, he was willing to try anything to save his captain's life.

"If he dies, Brummer," Piers said yelling at the old scientist. "I will blame you and act accordingly."

Brummer nodded and finished injecting Chris with the strange white liquid.

"There," Brummer said, "It is done."

Chris convulsed for a moment, worrying Piers, but he starting breathing better again. Though his shirt was still covered in blood from his stab wound, Chris could feel as if he suddenly became better, stronger even.

"What was that?" Chris asked looking at Brummer. "I've never felt anything like it in my life."

Brummer looked away sadly. "It was our research. Being used to save a good life for once."

Piers lifted his captain off from the ground. "Come on sir!" he told Chris. "We have to get out of here!"

With that all three men left the room to find their way out of the castle, leaving Dr. Edward Richtofen there in a pool of his own blood. Leaving him to his fate.


	16. Hayden

Chapter 15

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Jill cried out on pain as she lay on the operating table. The doctors present were working fast to help Jill give birth. "It hurts!"

"Easy now." The doctor said gently. "When I tell you to push, push."

"Just get this baby out of me!" Jill continued screaming.

"All right, one… two… three… Push!"

Jill pushed with all of her might, despite the pain she was in. She had endured torture at the hands of her former boss and later nemesis, Albert Wesker.

"You've made it through Raccoon." Jill thought to herself, as he fought through the pain to push her baby out and into this world. "You can handle childbirth."

"All right, push!" The doctor said again.

"Ahhh!" Jill cried as she continued to push the baby out of her.

"Just a little more."

With one final push, Jill was able to free her baby that she and Chris had waited so long for. She took a breathe of relief as she finally was able to be relieved of her stress and pain.

"Oh… thank God.. it's over." Jill sighed as she took several breathes of fresh air.

The doctor picked up the baby, and wiped it off. He then showed the mother her child. The baby was crying and wailed the whole time as it was introduced to the world.

"Wah!" The baby cried. "Wah!"

"Congratulations, Mrs. Redfield." the doctor said "You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Jill looked up and saw the tiny baby in the doctors arms and smiled. She finally had her child in this world, if only Chris was able to share in this moment. She looked again closer, "He has his father's looks, and my eyes." She thought to herself and smiled.

"Hayden..." Jill said. "Hayden Redfield."

The baby stopped crying, as if it had been somehow soothed by the words of his mother.

"Well congratulations, and we've got the name for a birth certificate too. Just let me..."

Something went wrong, Jill's heartbeat had begun to slow down. She felt very lightheaded, more so then expected. The heart-beat monitor connected to Jill began to slow down.

"She's going to into cardiac arrest!" The doctor said. "Nurse! Take the baby out of here, we have to act fast now, if we're going to save the mother!"

The baby was placed into a cart by the nurse and was rushed out of the room. The baby began crying again, as if upset it had known he was separated from his mother. He had just arrived in this world, it was too soon for him to lose her already.

"Not now!" The doctor said panicked. "Not now!"


	17. Homecoming

Chapter 16

* * *

"Ahhh! Zee pain izt much..." Richtofen said, as he lay in a pool of blood. He crawled on the ground for a while, stopping only when the pain was too much for him to bear. The bullet in his body had managed to ironically stop some of the bleeding.

Reaching a wall, he managed to prop himself up. Despite the pain, he took a few breathes before deciding what to do.

"Brummer…. You traitor." Richtofen thought angrily. "I vill gut you like a pig you are."

Richtofen used a piece of wood he found as a makeshift crutch and limped out. On the way, he came across a group of his zombies.

"Arrgh!" the zombies moaned as they approached him.

"You swine are late!" Richtofen barked at the zombies who approached him. "You vould have been good to have come vhen I have ordered you."

The zombies rushed towards him, this was strange as they haven't done this since Samantha controlled them all those years ago.

"Stop! I order you to stop!" Richtofen said as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a remote control device. The device was like a sort of mind control device used to control the zombies, this is why they took orders from him in the first place.

"I said- ah shista!" Richtofen yelled as he noticed that the device had been broken, freeing the zombies of their control over them. There was only one thing they wanted now, and that was the flesh of their former master.

"I order you to stand down!" Richtofen yelled as he frantically continued to press the button on the device. For once in his life he was actually afraid.

The zombies ignored their former master, they forced him to the ground, despite his kicking and screaming as he ordered them to stop, the zombies began to bite their old master. Eager to feed on his flesh.

"Stop this!" Richtofen screamed as he was being eaten. Kicking as much as he could, Richtofen tried his best to free himself from his former minion's grips. Eventually his strength gave away, and he was assigned to his fate. With one last act of defiance, he spat a mixture of blood and saliva as his killers, before succumbing to their assault. He never appreciated the irony that his creations would devour him too.

* * *

The three men, Chris, Piers, and Brummer, went as fast as they could out of the castle. On the occasions when they encountered a zombie or two, or perhaps one of the insectoid commandos, they shot their way through them. They weren't going to remain in this castle anymore and were all very eager to leave. They hurried down the blood-stained corridors, allowing both the strange commandos and zombies to wipe each other out. By now the strange serum that that Brummer had injected into Chris had finally begun to affect him. He felt great, better than he had ever been before.

"What was that you injected into me?" Chris asked Brummer

"It was a serum we created during the second Great War to help the Waffen-SS fight. Ironically, I used I to help an American." Brummer said.

The group continued running down the hallway. Piers and his expert marksmanship with his glock pistol managed to take out most of the zombies that had approached them. As they entered the hall, they discovered to their horror that although the insectoids had disappeared, what they left behind, horrified the three men.

"Gott im Himmel!" Brummer said. "They've left explosives behind.

Sure enough, the whole area was covered in c4 charges, far too many for any one of them to be disarmed. Unless they left the castle quickly, they would all die in the ensuing explosion that was going to happen.

"Shit!" Chris yelled. "We've gone too far to die now!"

"Come on!" Piers said. "We have to get out of here!"

The three continued running up the stairs.

"This way!" Brummer yelled. "We will go this way! I know a way out."

"What way?" Piers asked towards Brummer.

"It was a secret escape route that was placed here in the castle should it be attacked." Brummer said gesturing the men to follow them. "It was placed in Richtofen's office, should we need to evacuate."

"Well let's go!" Chris said

The men went as fast as they could down a series of hallways. They had no idea how much time they had left before the castle collapsed on them, whether it was three minutes, five minutes, or even an hour. As far as they knew, they had to leave at that very instant.

"In here!" Brummer quickly tried opening the door. "Shista!" he yelled "It's locked."

"Move out of the way!" Chris said. With all of his might, Chris kicked the door open. "It's open! Go! Go! Go!'

The three men hurried into Richtofen's office.

"Okay we're here!" Piers said. "Brummer, how do we find the escape route?"

Brummer shook his head.

"I do not know for sure." he said "Ach! My memory is not what it used to be."

"Damn it Brummer!" Chris said marching towards Brummer. "I have a pregnant wife back home, this isn't just about our lives anymore, it's about them. I need to see my child. I just need to. Can you remember for their sake?"

Brummer thought for a moment.

"Ja it's this way" he said as he walked towards the book shelf. "It was the green book."

Brummer pulled on the green book, and sure enough, the book shelf slid to the side revealing a trapdoor underneath.

"It is here." Brummer said.

Chris gave a sigh of relief. "Brummer, you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Captain!" Piers said. "Wrap it up, we have to get out of here."

"He's right." Brummer said "You can thank me after we escape from here."

Chris lifted the trap door open. "All right let's go!"

One by one, the three men went into the secret tunnel. They hurried down the flight of stairs and entered a tunnel. As the men ran down the hall as fast as they could, they heard a series of explosions that hit the castle above.

"Boom!" one explosion went off. "Boom!" another went off.

"Shit!" Piers said. "They're already going off!"

"We gotta go!' Chris yelled, he picked up Brummer, as he couldn't carry on as fast as the other men. "We're not leaving you behind! No one gets left behind!"

With that they continued running faster as more and explosions rocked the castle. As the explosions hit, the tunnel itself began to collapse.

"Shit!" Piers yelled.

"Keep running!" Chris yelled

With Brummer in tow, the three kept running faster and faster. The tunnel continued to collapse behind them. Stone from the ceiling very nearly hitting the men. Chris could feel a sharp pain in his lungs and felt in his legs as if he damaged the tendons. Only the adrenaline from this life or death situation and the knowledge that he had a wife and unborn baby waiting for him back in America was all the motivation he needed to carry on.

"I can see the light!" Piers yelled pointing ahead

Sure enough, there really was a light at the end of the tunnel. Chris sprinted as fast as he could with the very last bit of energy and air he had left, powered his way through the last few yards that the tunnel had in his way. The tunnel collapsed behind them and the three men jumped for their lives.

"Ahhhh!" the three said in unison

The three fell and tumbled down from the tunnel, and fell from the ledge above onto the flat grassy plain before them.

"Ooof!" Chris said as Brummer fell on top of them.

"Oh," Brummer said. "I'm sorry."

Chris laughed. "No you're fine. I'm just glad it's over."

it had been a while since Chris had seen the sky. It was quite a nice day, the sky was open, and free of clouds, revealing a bright blue hue. The sun was shining, it was as if they had left a nightmare and entered quite a pleasant dream. The three men, got back up from the ground and left the horrors of the castle behind them.

The three men continued their march towards the nearest sign of civilization, a road, a house, even a small village, anything would be fine to them. Chris and Piers had all of their gear confiscated when they were captured, from their rifles, to even their radios. Which unfortunately for them, they were unable to find a suitable replacement.

They continued their march through the trees and got to a road. There they encountered one of the many roadblocks that the German government had told the BSAA that they set up to prevent access to the castle.

"Don't shoot!" Chris told the guards, who pointed their guns at the three men. "We're BSAA!"

"What is your name?" one of the guards asked.

"Captain Chris Redfield. This is Lieutenant, Piers Nivans… and our companion, Dr. Brummer."

The guard looked shocked at hearing who their elderly companion was. He went back to a fellow guard, and the two discussed something for a little bit. They nodded to one another and then the first guard came over to the three.

"You two are free to go, but..." the guard paused. "The old man that you are with is an old Nazi War Criminal, his crimes include even the handing over his Jewish parents over to the Nazi party for extermination at Dachau.

"The man's a war criminal… but he did just save our lives." Chris said to the guard. "But if he did what you say is true, Piers.." Chris said to the Lieutenant, "it seems like this is out of our control."

Brummer stepped forward in between Chris and Piers.

"I will go willingly," Brummer said. "it is time I faced justice for the sins I have committed."

With that, the guards put the older man in handcuffs and put Brummer in the back of the police car. The car turned on and sped off towards the west.

'Where are you taking him?" Chris asked to the guard that was left.

The guard looked at Chris with a glare in his eyes.

"We're taking the rabid dog to the pen." he said

"And what about us?" Piers asked the guard.

"Don't worry," he said "I've already radioed my superiors. You are BSAA, and they've sent a helicopter to extract you. I heard there were more of you… where are they?"

Piers turned to Chris, but did not say anything.

"They're dead… Killed in Action…" Chris said

"I'm sorry to heard that." The guard said not sounding all that sorry about what he just heard.

The three men sat there waiting for sometime. Chris and Piers sat by themselves. Chris smoked a Cigarette. He had promised Jill that he was planning to quit, however due to the stress of the mission, he felt like it was okay to smoke a couple of cigarettes. "Besides," he thought to himself "She'd be so happy to see me back alive."

True to the previous guards' words, a helicopter came flying back in the distance and picked the three up. Once the two were on board they took off and returned to base.

Chris looked out through the window and saw the trees and mountains in the morning sun's light.

"Almost reminds me of our escape from the Spencer Mansion…." Chris thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Finally Chris's and Piers's mission was over. They had stopped Richtofen's plot but at a high cost. Chris's old friend and partner, Barry Burton had fallen in the conflict, along with nearly the whole BSAA team. Though it was costly, the mission was a success and once again Chris Redfield had saved the world.

They were rushed to the local BSAA Head Quarters in Munich and kept under the watchful eye of the scientists there. The doctors had feared that they may have been exposed to a new ind of virus as the previous encounters with zombies carried the T-virus or Las Plagas. After the period of quarantine was up, the two were released and were free to return to America to see their families.

"So captain," Piers said to Chris "What are you doing when you get back to the states?"

Chris laughed a little.

"Piers, my wife's pregnant, it's been so long since I've seen it. I'm just excited to see her again. I've decided to make a surprise visit for my wife."

* * *

The two men took a long flight across the Atlantic back to the New World where their respective homes lay. Once they arrived back Chris waved goodbye to Piers and took his Humvee to a long drive back to his apartment.

The drive was long, but it was a bright and sunny day. The birds were chirping and everything in Chris's life began to look better, despite the all the trouble back in Europe. It was true he had lost much, but now, Chris had to be with his wife.

He arrived shortly back to his apartment. Chris locked his Humvee and raced towards the apartment, unlocking the door, he hurried up the stairs, looking forward to seeing his wife whom he hasn't seen in a long time.

Opening the door, he exclaimed "Jill, my girl, your man has returned to you." Chris said to an empty apartment.

"How strange?" Chris thought to himself. "She should be here. Everything here was the way I left it.."

Chris searched the whole apartment for any sign of his wife. Finding nothing, Chris left a note, in case his wife returned.

"Maybe she went to work?" Chris asked himself as he left the apartment and back to his humvee.

Though Jill had been pregnant for sometime, she always felt committed to her duty and would periodically return to the BSAA to work on her job as a Bio-Hazard consultant. Chris worried about her health, but she had always been a strong women and could handle herself.

Chris quickly got back into his humvee and drove off towards the BSAA Head Quarters. There he got inside the building. It was a Tuesday and everyone was there, the place was busy as it usually is on a workday. Chris walked around over to Jill's office, strangely he did not see her here. His own office had been placed next to Jill's, a sort of reward you could say for all of his services to the BSAA. There, he saw his boss, Jacobson. He looked at Chris with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Chris… I.." Jacobson stuttered. "I'm so sorry."

Chris gave a confused look on his face.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked

"Look Chris..." Jacobson began. "There's no way the people here at the BSAA, or even the world for that matter can ever thank you for what you've done. Your accomplishments over there, what you've endured.. You've saved all our lives again. I've read the reports..."

"What are you saying?" Chris asked

"This… just makes things harder to say..." Jacobson said sadly.

"Just tell me already! When this is over, I want to see Jill, I haven't seen her for so long."

Jacobson sighed softly.

"Chris… Your wife, Jill Redfield was pronounced dead last night. She gave birth to your child, a new born son. Then she went into cardiac arrest. Chris? I'm so sorry I had to tell you this..."

Jacobson looked away, saddened.

"Jacobson," Chris said. "You're lying aren't you? This has to be a sick game of yours!"

"Chris" Jacobson said "I have never, nor ever will lie to you… I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"Jill..." Chris said.. "Jill…We were going to have a future together..."


	18. Brummer's Fate

Chapter 17

* * *

The interrogation room was a small cramped one. The walls were made of concrete, alongside the wall was a large black sheet of glass, not for looking out, but for looking in. in the middle was a metal table. There sat two men, Brummer and a large, intimidating officer of the police force headquarters.

"We know who you are Hans Schnitzal…" the police office said looking through Brummer's police record on file. Flipping through the pages, he glared. "Or should I say… Frederich … Brummer. One of the assistants of the 'Angel of Deah', Dr. Mengele himself. You have quite the record here I see, responsbile for the deaths of hundreds at the end of your scalpels for your experiments. You are a cold bastard."

Brummer only looked at his feet, only taking in what the man was telling him, but not responding to a single word.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" the police interrogator told him.

Brummer looked back at the man. No longer frightened of death, but still intimidated by the gaze of the interrogator.

"What will it be then?" Brummer asked. "Tribunal and execution like Eichmann and the others?"

"Normally yes..." the interrogator said still not letting go of his glaring eyes fixed on Brummer. "But due to your advanced age… it has already been decided… that we have to let you go." He said this bearing his teeth, had he been a less professional officer, he would have torn the man apart himself. However, he was a professional and had to follow orders.

"Does this mean you are allowing me to go?" Brummer asked weakly.

"It means..." The interrogator said. "That we have to let you go…. But if you were just a few years younger… we would have hung you like the dog you are."

"So I must wait longer to go to the hell I deserve then…." Brummer said planting his face into his hands.

"Just go!" the interrogator ordered

Brummer stood up, and was allowed to leave the room. He gathered what little belongings head had and left the building. He walked over to a bus stop, and took the first bus available, ready to return home.

* * *

Traveling lightly, Brummer went from city to city by bus, before finally reaching his old village.

"Just reminds me of when I had left." Brummer said walking home. "It was like I never left.."

It was dark when he returned to his home. He took his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. From the inside he saw books on the floor, his old cuckoo clock had been trashed as well. it was obvious the house had been searched and raided. Likely Mossad, Interpol, CIA, or some organization hoping to find Brummer or his research. However, there was one thing that was off about the whole place, a light was on in his office.

Brummer, walked down from the living room and rushed over to the office, inside he saw a woman, reading one of his research notebooks as she leaned on his desk.

'Who are you?" Brummer demanded. "You are breaking and entering a private residence!"

The woman looked up and smiled back at Brummer.

"Ah Hans Schnitzal." She said putting down the notebook. "Or should I say, Doctor Frederich Brummer!"

Brummer pushed aside a brick in the wall as he had made a special compartment to hold a weapon in case someone came looking for him. Instead he found nothing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I seem to have taken something precious of yours." the woman showed that she was holding an old Walther p38 in her right hand. "Looking for this?" she taunted.

"What is it you want? I have no money!" Brummer yelled.

"Oh no, it isn't money that I desire, it's you or rather your research." The woman said. "My name is Ada Wong, and I represent a rather powerful organization, called Neo-Umbrella. You see we hired your boss, the imbecile Richtofen to develop BOW for us."

"Yes and?" Richtofen asked now very annoyed by this Ada Wong.

"We weren't idiots." Ada Wong continued. "What kind of idiot would spend over six decades teaching a BOW to fire a gun? Luckily, the BSAA took him out for us. Hmmph." Ada paused for a moment "We managed to do it in only three years. It wasn't the zombies or those mongrels you call 'Hell Hounds we were after. Instead we were far more interested … in your youth serum."

Brummer made an expression of horror on his face as she said this. His heart sinking as the world continued to use his evil research.

"Are you mad?" Brummer asked Ada "Do you have any idea how many innocent men, women, and children who have been killed to create that?"

"Yes, I do" Ada said smiling "We know that thanks to your research… any man, woman or child, deemed worthy can… live forever. It's exactly that that we think you can be… quite the asset for us. We shall make sure that you have the best of treatment, and are handsomely rewarded…. Of course that's only if you accept this agreement."

Ada produced from her satchel a piece of paper, a contract for Brummer to sign.

"Sign this Dr. Brummer,' she said "And handsome rewards shall be yours."

"I refuse to sign another deal with the devil! Get out!" Brummer demanded, sickened by another offer for someone to abuse his research again.

Ada looked disappointed. She took the form and stuffed it back into her case.

'I'm terribly sorry to have wasted your time..." Ada said "But then again." Ada raised the p38 pistol straight at Brummer. "But you know… I expected this."

Ada fired two rounds into Brummer's torso. The bullets tore through the old man's body, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ugghh!" Brummer said clutching his chest before slouching to the ground.

Brummer lay dying in a pool of his own blood. He knew for many years his death was coming to avenge all the poor innocents he butchered. It won't be long before Brummer would end up in the hell he always knew he deserved.

"What a pity..." Ada threw the gun away and reached into her bag to retrieve her phone. "No," she said. "He refused our offer, yes… I've taken care of it, they'll think it was a burglary gone wrong. Yes Simmons, we've searched my house. I see, I'm on my way."


	19. The End

Chapter 18

* * *

Many months have passed since that fateful day when Chris heard the news of his wife's passing. Tears were shed, frantic words were exchanged, and plenty of pain was felt by everyone. Never in Chris's expected that he would bury the love of his life twice in one lifetime. One was enough to bring the man to his news, the second nearly killed the man. But there was a shed of hope in his life. The only remaining symbol of the love he had for his wife, now pressed into her last gift to the world, the child they hoped to have one another, their son. Despite the first few difficult months, Chris, having been helped by his sister Claire, had learned how to take care of his baby, to clean him, change his diaper, bottle feed him, and gently rock the baby to sleep in his crib. A task that brought little tears of joy to the soldier. The tasks of parenting though, he always wished he could share with his beloved late-wife, Jillian Catherine Valentine-Redfield.

Chris and his child lived a lonely life in their apartment. The loneliness only set at bay by occasional visits from colleagues, Claire, and the last few living friends Chris had left. The only ones not killed in battle and thinned by war.

"Wahh" a baby's cry was echoed through the apartment. "Wah wah!"

The baby's cries instantly woke Chris, who had decided to doze off on the sofa in the living room.

"Wah! Wah!"

"Hayden," Chris groaned as he slipped off the sofa and walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of milk.

"Wah! Wah"

Chris groggily walked over to the bedroom, where the foot of his bed lay little Hayden in his crib.

"Wah wah!" Hayden continued crying.

Almost by instinct now, Chris, checked the diaper. Not dirty.

"Hungry?" Chris said offering the baby a bottle of fresh milk.

Hayden happily accepted the white beverage, and continued drinking.

"You have your daddy's appetite, little guy." Chris said softly, as he held the bottle to Hayden. "Come on little guy."

Chris picked up the child and walked back to the living room to continue feeding the baby. The television was still on, playing the news on the latest on the Edonian Civil Crisis in a little former USSR satellite in the Balkan Peninsula.

Looking at his child, Chris saw in the little babe's eyes, Jill's eyes, one feature he shared with his late mother that he'll never know. Chris teared up a little.

"You know little, guy." Chris said as he continued continued feeding the baby. "I used to wonder what I was fighting for."

The baby not crying, just looking up at his dad, continuing to drink the bottle.

"Whether or not that, despite all the losses in my- our life.. if this was worth it… but..." Chris wiped a tear from his eye.

"But when I see your little blue eyes," Chris smiled at the babe. "I know it is. You're my little light in the darkness. You make this all worth fighting for."

The baby having enough of the milk, had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

"We just heard that the crisis in Edonia has escalated to all-out civil war between government and separatist forces." the TV reporter said. "We bring to you live straight in the Edonian Captial-"

Chris had turned off the television with the remote. Gently rocking the baby to sleep in his arms, to help Chris forget about the horrors and evil of the outside world. Only wanting to spend a single quiet evening, alone with his son.

Resident Evil: Nova

The End


End file.
